Gone In a Flash
by dwntwndanbrown
Summary: After the final Battle, Hermione and Ron return to the Burrow with some very surprising news. HPGW, FWHG, RWOC. New characters bring new problems to the wizarding world. Ch. 14 up. R&R!
1. Return, Part the First

**Hey guys, this is my first fic. Well, just a few things, please review. I don't want to continue unless people are actually reading it. Even if you don't think its very good. Let me know. Constructive Criticism! If no one reads the story, I don't want to continue with what's not going to be good for the community. The other thing, well I forgot! LOL. O-tay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Series. I only own what JK Rowling does not have in her books. I wish I owned it. It is an amazing thing to read.**

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE END OF HBP

Late at night, early in the morning, however you want to put it, two figures walked up a familiar dirt road. They stopped at a shack near the edge of the fence for a quick discussion. What to tell people? How were they going to explain? How will people react? With a silvery-liquid-like cloak just deposited in a brown messenger bag, the first person, a tall man spoke to the shorter, brown bushy-haired woman standing next to him.

"Hey, it'll all be okay. Sure, everyone's going to be sad, but we'll all get over it. He'll be with us all the time."

"How do you know this? He's not with us! He should be here walking down to the Burrow with us! It'll never be the same."

"Look, after all this, at least it's over. The worst has happened. Now it's getting better bit by bit." The tall man removed his cloak to reveal bright red hair known to all the Weasley's with his hazel eyes and gangly walk. _Sure it's over, but how can we go on with Harry not here? He was supposed to be the one to go to the Ministry and tell his OWN story. Not me, Not Hermione, Harry! Wow, I told him that in first year. Déjà vu! Way, way, freaky._ "Look Hermy, Harry did what he had to do. At least he went willingly."

"Yeah… But doesn't he know we'll miss him? He just, went!"

Ron and Hermione continued their walk up the Burrow, deeply regretting letting him go. Ron reminisced the end of the final battle:

"_Hermione, I love you." Ron had told Hermione the first minute they were together after the battle, "Will you marry me?" He could tell she was preoccupied with something behind him. "Well, uh, Harry!" "What! Did you say **Harry** when I asked you to marry you!" "No! Well, yes. But. Oh come on!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and sped off to the other side of the field where they had been fighting. They came upon a body lying there on the side. All to be seen out of the cloak was blood-soaked jet-black hair, and glasses a few inches away, smashed beyond repair. "HARRY! Oh my… he's not…dead is he?" Hermione knelt to her knee while Ron stood there looking in disbelief. "Wait, Hermione, what's that?" Ron leaned over to a scrap of paper peeking out of his cloak. He read it and reread it over and over before handing it to Hermione. "What does it mean though? He's never coming back? When did he write this?" Hermione did a quick spell to check how long ago it had been since he wrote it. "Fifteen minutes. He couldn't have been gone long. It looks like he struggled when he wrote it. The words were all crooked and some words were left unfinished. I am going to miss him terribly." Hermione fell into Ron's arms and all he could do was console her. He'd just lost his best friend. The one person who'd been there through all of it. Probably never to be seen again, except in history books, newspapers, and magazines all over the wizarding world. He had in fact just killed the one who killed many. _

"Hermione, I would still like an answer." Ron said, grabbing her by the arm as she started making her way back to the Burrow for the first time in months.

"To what?"

"You know…"

"Well, with everything that's happened. I just… You see…Um… I can't say right now. My feelings are all mixed up. I never expected it to happen this quickly or in a haste like now. Ron. I love you too. I have since, well I don't know since, I guess since you sacrificed yourself for Harry in our first year on the way to stop Snape, or Quirrell as it turns out. That was very brave. But now that Voldemort is gone… I think we should wait. You know, take our time. Everyone was rushing to get things done with before Harry kil… Well, before all this happened. Now we should wait and you know, actually take in what we're doing so we don't regret anything ever. I don't want to mess this up." Hermione released herself from Ron's grasp and stared in his eyes for the longest time before turning around and walking down the path to her third home.

Ron watched her gracefully walk down the path thinking to himself, "I guess she's right…" As he hurried to catch up with her he entangled his fingers in hers for moral support as they faced one of the most difficult challenges they would face for a very long time.

He stopped her at the door just before they opened it and told her, "I love you. No matter what." And gave her a kiss just for proof that he wasn't dreaming.

As they sat at the table just talking over what had happened, they heard a loud bang and softened whispers as they heard many people trying to quietly go down the stairs to inspect the talking they were hearing. When the two realized what was going on, they both said, "_lumos_" together as the herd of Weasley's made their way in the kitchen.

"Whoozzerr?" They heard a man they suspected to Mr. Weasley.

"Dad?"

"Oh it's Ron! They've returned!" Soon the two were bombarded by hugs, kisses and whatnot waiting for the…

"Where's Harry?" They heard from a tiny voice behind all the Weasley's. Hermione saw a girl not much younger with the same Weasley traits come to the front as murmurs floated across the room. "And if you two are hiding him for a surprise just to scare me, it's not funny. Seriously Ron, Hermione? Where is he?" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances across the room as they told the whole tale, ending with where they found the note, leaving out the whole proposal passage.

"So you see, Harry knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to kill him on his own, so just after he killed Voldemort, he wrote us this note basically telling us that he knew that he wouldn't be coming home with us. He wanted to tell everyone he loved them and would miss them terribly." Ron concluded the story with that note, and at that moment, for a certain tiny Weasley, everything went **black…**

**A/N: PLEASE review. As I said earlier, if no one's reading this, I don't want to continue working. I will however write another chapter or two anyways. Don't know when I'll get the next chapters up. I don't have a lot of free time having a lot of homework. Please just be patient…**


	2. Ghosts

**A/N: This is Chapter 2. Don't know when chapter 3 will be up. Still no reviews…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. The only stuff I own is the stuff not found in the books.**

Chapter 2: Ghosts

"Is she ever going to come down Mum?" Ron asked Mrs. Weasley earnestly at dinner one evening.

"Ronald! She's just found out that the one she loved is dead. How would you handle this?" Molly stood up and walked out leaving everyone to think. Everyone was still staring at Ron to find out exactly how he would handle it.

"Well, I guess the first thing I would do is find out everything I needed to know then find more than that, never giving up." He looked at Hermione then walked out of the house. They watched him walk down the road to the broom shed. He exited and never looked back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What're you doing here?" A grumbly voice stated as he looked at the boy standing before him.

"I heard about the wedding, and after what happened, I just couldn't stay. I decided to be with, um, family? Please let me stay." The boy replied. "Only a couple of people know I'm here. I couldn't face the others anymore. I need solitude. This is where I knew I could get it."

"Um… Sure you can stay. I, uh, I'll go get your old room ready…"

"Vernon, who was that?" A shrill voice called from the kitchen.

"Petunia darling, it was Harry. He's come back…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The air was always clearer the higher you got. Less of everything: smoke, fog, pollution, brothers who come home after 5 months and tell you your boyfriend is dead. Ginny had been flying around the skies for many days. When she got hungry, she would land in an alley, find a place to sleep then find food and go back up. She started thinking about how much she was going to miss him. How she was going to miss her family.

You see, Ginny had decided that she was leaving. Magic just did not suit her anymore. When Harry, Ron and Hermione left to do whatever they had gone to do, Hogwarts closed. There was no use in sending the students back. Many wouldn't return anyways. Parent's fear, student's fear, everyone wanting to be together as long as possible. So missing school would not be a problem.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ginny got up one morning and decided that it was time to do something. She walked out of the alley, deciding to come back later for her broom and Harry's invisibility cloak she'd gotten from Hermione. Ginny kept her wand with her though hidden. She was of course in a Muggle town right now. 'Where am I?' she wondered as she walked down the road. Before she left, Ginny stopped by Gringotts and exchanged some of the little money she had, to British, Muggle money. She had enough to rent an apartment for a couple of months. While the trio was off on their expedition, she'd taken up a job at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to make a little extra money. Since students were out of school, the profit was more than she'd expected. Now she realized how Fred and George… She couldn't think about them now. She had to stay on task. Find a job, find a place to stay, and eat something.

Ginny walked down the street looking in shop windows until she saw it, a sign on a door to a café that said, "Now Hiring. Need Waitresses". She looked in and the inside reminded her of her mum's kitchen. She walked in and ten minutes later walked out with a job.

"Oh and Lily!" Her new boss called from behind, "You start tomorrow. Be here at nine!" Ginny just smiled and kept walking.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"I love you." Tim told his beautiful wife as he walked out. His first wife died six and a half years ago, and six months later, new baby in stow, Tim found a new love and married her. He loved Lily just as much as he loved his own daughter from his first marriage, Kaylee. He knew that Lily was hurt from her previous relationship; her boyfriend had died when he was on a trip with some friends. He had comforted her, given her a job, and then eventually married her. She was no longer the waitress at Hannah's, but the wife and stepmother he loved and provided for. The next day was Kaylee's first day of school here in Surrey.

THE NEXT DAY

Ginny walked hand in hand with Kaylee up the school's front steps. She walked in the classroom and was astounded at the number of children, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles that came with the children to their first day. As soon as they got in there, Kaylee, very outgoing Kaylee, ran in the room and started making friends immediately.

"Lil, I think she's going to be all right." Tim said as he turned with Ginny and walked out of the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

NINE MONTHS LATER

Ginny, Tim and Kaylee made their way up the steps to the school for Kaylee's End-Of-School program put on by each class. This year's theme was Summer Snow, with a slide show of pictures from the previous winter.

"Mum! Dad! I want you to meet my friends!" Kaylee said as she pulled them to the front of the auditorium. After lot's of "sorry's" and "excuse me's" the family finally made it to the front. Tim was fascinated to learn that his daughter had made so many new friends, but he had never met them. He worked a lot and was usually home very late and up very early.

"Dad, you see that girl over there? The one in the orange jumper? That's Lilianne D. She's always picking on me but I don't care because I just pick back." Kaylee said with a triumphant smile. "She said that she learned all her stuff from her dad, but some stuff is just weird. I mean, she told me she wanted me to get hurt so while I was standing there, I was all of a sudden on the ground. That's the day I came home and my skirt was all torn up and my knees all bruised. Mummy, why are you so pale?" Kaylee looked at her mother with a confused look on her face.

"Lil? Are you okay?" Tim asked his wife as he realized as well that she was paler than usual. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just feel like I've felt a ghost present. I'm fine." Ginny walked over to a row of seats not taken by anyone else. She sat down and looked as if she was in deep thought.

"_I wish I knew what was going on in that girl's head. Whenever someone mentions certain things, she cringes and goes pale. I'm her husband! She should be able to talk to me!"_ Were just a few things that were going inside Tim's head. Tim walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her as if saying, I'll always protect you. He noticed she flinched when he did that and so he backed off.

"Lily, what's going on? You can tell me this."

"It's nothing. I'm good now. I just needed to clear my head. I think I'm going to have a talk with that girl's mother now." Ginny looked determined, a look Tim always found disturbing. She knew what she wanted and no one was going to get in the way. Ginny walked over to the girl and asked her if she knew where her mum was. Lilianne pointed in the direction of the back of the auditorium, where a rather large man and his wife stood next to him, in a rather unflattering dress. Ginny waltzed over there and they looked confounded as to why someone would come to talk to them, especially someone that they didn't know.

"And your name would be?" The man asked Ginny.

"My name is Lily Heralds. Do you see that little girl over there? That is my daughter and apparently, your daughter, a one Lilianne has been picking on her. I don't like that one bit." Ginny said triumphantly.

"Hold it right there! Now, why do you think that this is only one sided? How do we know that your daughter didn't pick back?" The man said.

"Well that's easy. Can you answer me this question just for clarification? Has anyone in your family ever gone to school at, well, at a school called Hogwarts?" Ginny said and walked back over to her family as she noted the scared look in the man's eyes and the clear confusion in his wife's eyes. Soon you could hear over all the talking the man call his daughter and as she listened in, he asked her to go get her uncle. Ginny watched as the young girl walked out of the room and soon came back. By this time Ginny was having an animated conversation with her daughter when the other family came over.

"Now Mrs. Heralds. That question you asked me. I can say a couple of things, but my anger management class has told me to keep from exerting anger on others, give examples of you answer. So, here. My cousin and his mother went there. Of course my parents never had to go there and neither did any of my grandparents. Now I would like you to meet my cousin. Maybe he can answer a few questions for you." The man stepped aside to reveal his cousin. The other man was skinnier than the first, with messy jet-black hair, circular black glasses, emerald green eyes, and an unforgettable scar just above his eye.

"Harry?" Ginny said as she stared into this once-thought lost face.

"Do I know you from some-? Oh my. Ginny?" Ginny and Harry stood facing each other for what seemed like eternity when a voice from behind cried out,

"Lily, honey. Who's Ginny?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Coming up: "No! Tim! Don't leave me!"

**A/N: Thanks for the 1 review! Just to know that someone read it made me smile. You brightened my day considering I was already having a bad day (got left at home with no way to get to church. Not a good experience by the way). Your review made me finish my homework so I could work on this! Now, I'm done. I have some more stuff in my mind right now but it is terribly late and I need to go to bed. Happy Halloween everyone!**


	3. Please Explain

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter. I only own the stuff that's not in the books. JK Rowling owns the books and everything in them. I own Tim, Kaylee, Lilianne and anyone else not in the books. Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're awesome.

Allison Carroll: Thanks for the uplifting words. Basically, you're right on the button with your 'twisted' conclusion.

ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe: Nope

Ced14: thanks. That's what I was going for.

EnJoY!

_**Previously: '**The other man was skinnier than the first, with messy jet-black hair, circular black glasses, emerald green eyes, and an unforgettable scar just above his eye._

"_Harry?" Ginny said as she stared into this once-thought lost face. _

"_Do I know you from some-? Oh my. Ginny?" Ginny and Harry stood facing each other for what seemed like eternity when a voice from behind cried out,_

"_Lily, honey. Who's Ginny?"_

Chapter 3: Please Explain

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Ginny? Is that really you?" Harry said in a voice Dudley had not heard in almost eight years. "B-b-but. They told me you died."

"Who told you that? They told me you had died. They said you left a note and everything. They said you died! Ron told me you died!" Ginny started screaming frantically drawing a little too much attention too herself than she would've liked. "Hermione told me you were dead. We went to your funeral and everything. I-I-I-I thought you were dead. They said they saw you lying there with a note that said you knew you were never going to get to come home and that you wanted them to tell everyone you lov-"

"Gin. Listen to me. I am not dead. But Ron and Hermione wrote me and told me that you were. They said you went missing seven years ago and that they'd found your broom and my um, my cloak in an alley in London. They said you'd died. They assured me. I cried for days because of you!" Harry said as tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Wait, so they knew you were alive? But, the note… They said… am I dreaming?"

"Lily! Will you answer me? Who in the hell is Ginny? And who, may I ask is this? And why are you upsetting my wife?" Tim said matter-of-factly.

"Wife?" Harry said looking from Tim to Ginny with a confused look on his face. After a few moments of silence, Harry turned and walked out the door and disappeared into thin air.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tonight was the first night Ron had slept peacefully in weeks. Or had the opportunity to anyway. Ron had not slept more than 5 hours each night since the day the wizarding detectives had found Ginny's broom and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. That day sealed it all. He knew that that neither she nor he was ever come back. He'd sent an owl to Harry immediately after, yet never receiving a reply—ever. Ron had communicated with Harry quite a lot during the few days that he was gone and Ginny was still home. After he told Harry the news, he only sent updates and a copy of the Daily Prophet. He never received a reply. He wasn't even sure if he even got any of it. He knew he was staying with the Dursley's, the Dudley Dursley's that is. For all he knew, Dudley could have been taking the mail and keeping it from him. From what Harry had described to Ron that seemed very possible. Of course, in his last few letters, Harry had mentioned that since Dudley had gotten married, all of the Dursley's seemed to be much happier and as if they actually cared about him. Ron wanted to know how Harry was doing now, seven years after that letter-

_Crack!_ A loud popping noise erupted from outside his room in his two-bedroom flat. Slowly, the door opened and a ghostly-looking figure walked in before it collapsed. Ron jumped up to see what was making all the noise. He especially didn't want to wake up his ten-week-old son, Arthur James Weasley. Ron ran over to the figure there and gasped as he saw the face lying there.

"Ron…? Is that you?" a raspy voice said with some whimpers snuck in there, as if he had been crying for hours. Ron grabbed the man's arm and side apparated to a park near his building. He laid the man on a nearby bench and started thinking of a spell that could help the man. After five minutes of coming up empty, the man slowly opened his eyes. Ron would've recognized those eyes anywhere. He looked at the picture from their last year, their 6th year, at Hogwarts every night before bed hoping everyone was all right. The picture was taken by Colin Creevey when the six of them had just been sitting on the grass by the lake. Neville and Luna were sitting in the front with a deck of cards sitting in front of them. Ron and Hermione were standing behind them next to Harry and Ginny. This picture reminded him of how it should've been. All of them together. If you looked at the picture long enough, Harry would lean over and kiss Ginny on the top of her head and she would look back with the same look Ron's wife, Penny, gave him on their wedding day.

Harry stirred and Ron watched him, waiting for him to say anything. Up until now, Ron wasn't even sure if his best friend was still alive.

"Harry? Do you have something you need to say?" Ron said eagerly receiving just a nod from Harry. "Well, what is it?"

"Ron, It's Ginny. She's… She's. Ginny's alive" Harry stuttered in between gasping breaths.

"What? Did you say Ginny is alive? Why would you tease me like this? You know how close I was too her. Wait. Are you serious? Why? How? Oh my. You are serious." Ron finally agreed when he saw the look in his friends face. A look he hadn't seen since the last day they'd been together when he was determined to go and fight the battle. He was telling the truth. Ginny is alive.

Ron and Harry sat there in silence for a few minutes without either of them speaking. Finally Harry broke the silence, over his air attack. That had been his first time to apparate in eight years. It was very stressful on him and caused him to lose a lot of air.

"Ron. There's something else. Ginny. She said. She…" Harry couldn't get the words out.

"Ginny. How is she? Is she going to come back-?"

"See that's the thing. It's Ginny. She's…She's moved on. Ginny was there and another man. He called her his…his wife." With that Harry broke down and couldn't stop. Before now, the past five hours, Harry was just in denial. He had told himself that maybe they were just dating or something. The little girl with them looked nothing like her. She had brown straight hair, bright blue eyes, and had a darker complexion than Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's. "Ron, he called her…Lily. He was clearly confused as to why I called her Ginny. So how have you been? Last thing I heard was that you just had a baby? How is he? And your wife? Penny was it? How is she? I would really like to meet her."

"Married? Ginny's married!"

"Ron, yes she's married. She's moved on and now it's time for me to move on. You know, I was at your wedding. You sent me the invitation. I called a cab and it took me to the place. I stood in the back. Man, Penny's hot."

"Harry! You were at my wedding? And you didn't come and talk to me?"

"Oho. You talked to me. And I talked to you too. I was disguised. Do you really think that the "Dead-Harry" could just come back and go to his best friend's wedding, not be seen, then go back to the grave? No. I had to change my appearance. Does 'be careful tonight young man.' Ring a bell?" Now Harry had a grin on his face.

"That was you? I just thought it was some crazy old uncle on Penny's side."

"No. It was me."

"You know, I didn't have a best man. My brothers didn't care. None of them wanted a whole lot of responsibility. They all understood that since the first day we met, we both knew we would be each other's best man. None of them wanted to take your spot. Penny didn't really understand. Of course, I don't really blame her. She is a muggle. She doesn't really know that much about the Wizarding world. She doesn't realize that we were best friends. Hermione is getting married. Just found out yesterday. You'll never guess who she is engaged to." Ron had a smile on his face that just reeked of surprise. "Okay I'll tell you! Fred!"

"What? Hermione? And FRED? Wow. Never saw that one coming. How come you never told me they were going out?" Harry was surely surprised. He had a mixture look of shock and laughter.

"No one knew. Apparently they've been dating for three years! It was so weird when they came in the house and just announced that they were getting married. I knew Fred was dating someone but he would never tell us who. He always put some kind of charm on himself when he was telling us that he had a date so that we wouldn't think very much of it so we wouldn't follow him. I'm happy for them. So… Ginny. Where is she? Can I go see her?" Ron was obviously upset about his sister being alive and his friend finding out before him.

"I don't know. But I do need to go home-"

"Ron is that you? Who are you talking to? Art needs to be changed and I woke up and didn't see you. What are you doing?" Penny walked across the park to her husband and found him talking to someone. She had a sling across her front with a baby lying there.

"Penny. This is an old school friend. He had some problems. Needed to talk. Look can we not talk about this. He told me some stuff. I'd rather not talk about this right now. Let's go inside and get the baby changed. Hello Artie! How's my favorite boy? Come on Penny. I'll tell you at another time. Right now's just not a good time." Penny gave him a suspicious look. "Look. I'm not cheating on you. It was a guy! He just needed to talk. I have to go talk to his family tomorrow. He's having trouble adjusting to new surroundings and needs help."

"Ronald, you better be glad that you became a Psycho-Healer. If you hadn't I wouldn't believe you right now." Penny gave a small laugh, a small peck on the cheek, and continued walking back with Ron to their flat. Ron looked back at the bench but he saw nothing but a leaf rolling across the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Tim. I love you. I truly do! But Harry coming back. It's made me unsure of what really is here. It's all very confusing." Ginny cried trying to get her husband to believe her.

"Lily! You still haven't answered my original question! Who is Ginny? And why did that guy call you that?" Tim looked very angry with his wife.

"Okay, now calm down. I think you might need to sit down for this." As Ginny told her whole story, excluding all the wizarding stuff, she saw Tim's face go from anger to sadness, to compassion and back to anger.

"So, when I saw Harry, of course I was shocked. My brother and best friend had told me he was dead. Shortly before the three of them left on their vacation, Harry came up to me and told me that he loved me and that after he came back, he was going to ask me to marry him. Of course, he couldn't ask me right there because everyone was around, but he let me know in advance. I never got my proposal. Until you came along." Ginny was reduced to tears by this point reliving all of her horrible memories.

"Lil. Uh. Ginny? I love you and all, but this is just too much. You loved him way more than me. No don't look at me like that. I think we need a little time apart. I'll take Kaylee on an end-of-school trip this weekend and let you get everything settled. After the weekend, I'll let you decide what you want to do. Just one bit of advice: Do what your heart tells you. Not what others are getting you to do. You deserve the best life. You should be happy. You've been through enough. Just let me know what you need." With that Tim got up and started packing a weekend bag for himself. Just before he left to go pack for Kaylee, he turned back to Ginny and said, "Oh and Ginny. Until you decide, after this weekend I'll be at my mother's." He stepped out leaving Ginny crying silently to herself to sleep.

A/N: Hey Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My Internet is out all afternoon so I am not able to post this until tonight. I'm already working on the next chapter so it might be up sooner.


	4. Meeting You For the First Time

A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Book Series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own the stuff not present in the books.

**I hope you all enjoy this. **

Chapter 4: Meeting You For The First Time

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

THE NEXT MORNING

"Where am I?" Hermione looked around at her surroundings when it all came back to her. Pictures on the walls of the twins and Lee, the whole Weasley family, Fred and Ron, Hermione and Fred, Fred and George by a swamp they'd set loose in their sixth year, and the saddest picture of all, a picture of Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny just before they left for their quest. Before…Harry left and Ginny ran away and died. Times were getting better. Many people had accepted it and moved on. Ron and Hermione decided that they weren't right for each other after Ginny died. They realized that they were just caught up in the moment and that they should see other people. Hermione saw a few people before secretly dating Fred. Ron dated one woman, a Muggle named Penny, for a few weeks when he decided he loved her. They waited a couple of years and then got married. She knew Ron had sent an invitation to Harry because she had to send it. She really thought he might actually come, disguised or something, but she had still not heard from him since she and Ron sent the letter to him discussing the "Ginny situation."

"Mini? You awake? And might I add that you look fantabulous today." Fred walked in the room with a breakfast tray consisting of two plates of orange slices, bacon, eggs, toast, and two glasses of orange juice. He placed the tray on Hermione's lap and kissed her on the cheek before getting his own plate and setting it on another tray he'd brought in. 'She does look very beautiful even though her hair hasn't been tamed and she has no make-up on'. "You know, Mini. I think you look better without all the brushing and make up and stuff. I think you should just throw it all away."

Hermione just smiled before screaming at a loud _crack!_ sounded from outside the bedroom door.

"Is it safe to come in? It's urgent. I have to talk to Hermione!" They recognized the voice as Ron and let him in.

" What's wrong Ron? You look pale. Are you okay?"

"It's uh… I…uh…I ran into an old friend last night. He needed help. He…uh… He…oh how do I say this? Oh whatever. Fred could you leave? This is kinda, well. I promise you'll find out later. Don't worry. I'm married! You know that!" Ron chastised Fred for his conspicuous look. After Fred left, they added a silencing charm on the door. "Hermione. Last night someone apparated into my house. I checked to see who it was and well, I know this will come as a bit of a shock, but. Put the glass down. And the toast. It was well it was Harry. He needs us to come visit him. He's having a big problem from what I could get out of him. But I think we both need to go. I don't think I could go alone. Not after everything he told me." Hermione gave him a questioning look to which he responded, "No, I won't tell you. He needs to tell you himself. Let's just say. He was happy living with Dudley. Until he went to Dudley's daughter's end-of-school program. And saw someone he uh. Oh come on. Get dressed. Meet me out in the kitchen when you're ready. I'm gonna get some food." Without giving Hermione a chance to talk, Ron lifted the silencing charm and left the room seeing an upset looking Fred sitting in the sitting room. "What?"

"Well, I don't like my brother talking to my fiancée about something and not letting me know about it!"

"Look. I'm hungry. Hermione and I have to go somewhere. It's really important that she goes. If I go by myself, I might fail. It could all be worthless if she doesn't go. I need help and she's the only one that can." Ron finished his second speech for that morning and made himself at home in the kitchen becoming very acquainted with the leftover bacon and eggs. Twenty minutes later, Hermione emerged and said that she was ready. She gave Fred a reassuring, passionate kiss before she apparated away with Ron. They landed next to a dumpster and started walking around. Hermione still had no idea where they were. They came upon a row of identical houses. Ron started walking down the sidewalk when he came upon a house with a pudgy little girl playing in the yard. Ron walked up to the girl and asked if she knew which house the Dursley's lived in.

"Well you see, that's a problem. One, because I don't know you and two, which Dursley are you talking about? Dudley or Vernon?" The little girl said with a smart-aleck tone.

"Dudley, I believe. Should I be under the impression that you are Lilianne? My. You are as beautiful as your uncle described you." With that, she smiled and pointed to the house behind her.

"This is my house and my uncle lives with us. Daddy's at work but if you have-"

"No, you see, I need to talk to your uncle." Ron said and all he received was a solified, "Oh."

Ron and Hermione walked up to the front door and before he could knock, the door swung open and they were immediately pulled inside.

"Ron? Thank God you're here. And who is this that you brought. I know for sure this is not Penny. Unless she magically became a witch."

"No Harry. This is not Penny. Look closely. Maybe you can figure it out yourself." Harry looked closely and then his eyes opened wide.

"Hermione!" After a slight nod and smile, Harry and Hermione gave each other a magnanimous hug that seemed to linger a little too long. "You came? Wow. Congrats on you and Fred. I was surprised when you wrote me and told me a couple of years ago that you were going out. I wasn't sure how it would work out, but I guess now, for the better."

"Harry. Thank you. But Ron told me you have a, situation? He wouldn't tell me what it was. He thought it best that you tell me. Are you in trouble of some sort? Did the Ministry find out you were alive? What is it?" Hermione looked truly worried.

"Hermione. You might want to sit down for this. Okay for starters. Ginny's alive." And with that, he told her the entire story of what happened. "And I don't know where she lives or anything so I can't talk to her or find out what's really going on-."

"Harry. Did you say that Lilianne and her stepdaughter Kaylee were in the same class?"

"Well, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, most likely, in schools with students this young, they usually send out a booklet with addresses and phone numbers for each student. Do you have one of those?"

"I think so. I think Dudley put it in…" Harry walked in the kitchen without finishing his sentence and came out with a light blue half-sheet booklet. "Here it is…" Harry flipped through the booklet before he came upon Kaylee's name. "You were right Hermione! An address AND a number. You are so smart!" Hermione blushed and walked out of the room to find Ron in the kitchen eating.

"RON! Get your face out of the fridge! You just ate!"

"Sorry Hermione."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

GINNY'S FLAT TWO HOURS LATER

Ginny was still sitting on her bed from the night before, though, no tears came out when she heard someone knocking on the door. Ginny slowly got up still thinking about the eventful day before. She couldn't believe that it had only been twenty-four hours since she'd seen Harry. Before that, it had been eight years. _'Who could be at the door? I didn't order any take-out. Tim was firm on leaving. Why would anyone come to visit me?'_ Ginny thought as she made her way to the door. Ginny opened the door to see three grinning, yet anxious faces, two of which she hadn't seen in eight years, one of which she'd seen just the day before."Ron? Is that you? And Hermione! You look amazing. I always told you you should straighten your hair. Oh. Hi Harry. What are you all doing here?" Ginny stepped back to allow them to enter the flat. Harry looked around and noticed that it was very similar to the way her room looked back at The Burrow from what he could remember. He looked at Ron and realized that he was thinking the same thing. No one spoke for a while. Ginny took the opportunity to sit there and analyze her friends. Hermione was obviously very happy about something. She kept her hands in her pockets but kept looking around the room and smiling. Ron had gotten surprisingly taller. His hair was lighter than she remembered but he had just as many freckles. Oh! How she missed her brother. They were the best of friends in school, along with Hermione and Harry. Besides Fred and George, she and Ron were the closest of the Weasley siblings. And finally she turned her focus to Harry, who she noticed had been staring at her as well. But instead of it looking like he was studying her as she was doing to everyone, he was just sitting and smiling. She smiled back and looked quickly away to the pictures on the wall.

"Ginny." Ginny looked away from her concentration on the pictures to see that it was Hermione that said her name. "Wow. Well. You're alive. That was a shock."

"And you didn't let us know? We were worried sick!" Ron sat down in a nearby chair then stood up and started walking around the room again. "Do you realize that Mum and Dad sat up for nearly six months because they couldn't believe that you were gone? You caused so much pain for everyone! Seriously Ginny! How could you be so-."

"So what? Ronald! So stupid? Is that what you were going to say? Because if I remember correctly, I left because my brother told me that my boyfriend was DEAD! You know, I wouldn't have left if I just knew he was alive! And you managed to lie to my face about something this huge. I loved him! You knew that! You knew that and you still managed to hurt me! Now I see what I left." Ginny got up, and seeing how upset she was, Harry glared at Ron and took off after her to find her crying in her bedroom.

"Ginny. Can we talk?" She didn't look up but Harry went and sat next to her on the bed. "Ginny. Okay, I'll talk. I thought you were dead. I know how you feel. At least you were told to your face, I'll admit though, he did lie. I was told you were dead through a letter. But he only lied to you because I asked him to. I'm telling the truth. I didn't want you to come looking for me. I left because I needed to get away from the whole wizarding world. I couldn't stand to go back to your house, see you, and then leave you. I needed some time to myself. It says that in the letter I wrote. I wanted to go to Dudley's wedding. They have been so nice to me. I thought about writing you right after I left, but I didn't want anything to happen. I still love you. I know you're married-."

"Ha. Married. Is that what you call it? When your husband sees your old boyfriend and accuses you of cheating on him then leaves you? Well, I'd like to hear your explanation of dating." Ginny said all that with a smirk on her face before she started crying again.

"Ginny. He left you? Why? Who would want to leave you?" Harry stopped there and realized that he had done the exact same thing. Harry looked down and then turned back to Ginny. "Ginny I'm so sorry. I love you. I was confused. I needed space. I was actually going to come back in a few years, but when Ron wrote me and told me you were dead I just knew I wasn't going to be able to come back. I couldn't dare facing your family without you. Ron kept writing me, sending me the Daily Prophet and stuff. It was really amusing when I saw my own obituary in the paper. But when he sent me the one that had your obituary in it, I cried for days. Dudley kept looking at me like I was crazy. Of course, if I met me, I would think I was crazy too. You see, Ginny. The thing is. I love you. I still do. I t was very hard on me when I thought you were dead. I didn't know how long I could go on. I went to Dudley's wedding but all I could think about was that I should've been up there standing next to you. Then I saw you yesterday and I was shocked. When he called you his wife, I panicked and left. I apparated to Ron and Penny's flat and then passed out. I told Ron everything. He couldn't believe you were alive. Then this morning, he showed up at my house with Hermione and they told me I had to come talk to you. You see. I don't care if you're still gonna stay married. I love you and I just want what's best for you. You can stay with this other guy if that's what you want. I'm not going to push you into doing anything like that. All I want you to do is go and talk to your brother and best friend. Oh and Hermione's got a pretty big something to tell you." Harry took a breath and continued just to look at Ginny.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Ginny? What?"

"Who's Penny?" Ginny said with a smile.

"I think that's for Ron to tell you." He took her hand and walked with her back out to the sitting room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N: Okay, Not so much a cliff hanger. Sorry. I was out of town this weekend and when I tried to post it on Friday, it wasn't working. So I'm just getting back to it now. Review!


	5. Toils and Boils

Disclaimer: Rinnnnnng! Rinnnnnng! "Hello? Oh hi mom. No, this is not Jo Rowling and I don't own any Harry Potter stuff. Yes mom, I'll make sure my brothers eat. No mom, I haven't checked on them recently. Mom! I've told you! I don't own Harry Potter. Okay, Bye mom!" As you can see, I don't own any Harry Potter. That belongs to Jo Rowling. I only own the characters not copyrighted. There will be a character I've decided to put in my story (somehow, haven't thought of it but I like her description) that I found on the JK Rowling site. Her initials are C.P. so when you see her, no I did not make her up. She is a Rowling Character.

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've had a lot of homework the past what, forever weeks? I haven't had any time to work on any of this chapter. I know, excuses, excuses, excuses! Excuses are probably the worst thing a writer could do. But here is mine: after I got a 68 on my biology test, it kinda sucked me into a 'depression'. I'd never gotten a D on a test. EVER! I stayed home and studied, and haven't written anything since. Another (though lame) excuse is that my dog ate my computer. Okay, just got carried away there. The real deal is that I've had writer's block. I don't really know what to write so this chapter isn't gonna be very fantastic. Truthfully, I wrote like the first couple of paragraphs on a napkin in my 7th period class. Not that focused. Sorry for any discrepancies (there you go Jeff!). Please review anyways. Even if you think it's crap. Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry I kept you waiting! 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: Toils and Boils

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Harry." Hermione piped up, "After all these years, I've still wondered a few things. First of all, I can't believe, after all you'd told us, why did the Dursley's let you stay? They've always seemed like they hated you." At this point everyone was listening intently.

"Well, personally, I don't know myself. I walked up there expecting rejection. When he stood up to Aunt Petunia to let me stay, I was very confused. Then I met Anne, Dudley's fiancée. She had that affect on people. She had an air to her that made everyone want to be nice. I mean, Dudley came up to me and apologized for everything he'd ever done or said to me in the past. When Lilianne was born, they even made me her godfather. For the first time in that household, I felt wanted. I helped raise her when Dudley and Anne had to go to work. So Hermione, you said there were a few questions. What were your other questions?" Harry could tell that they were all very confused but that they also understood.

"Okay, well after all these years, why didn't you even let us know you were alive? It seemed to us that after we told you that Ginny died, you died too. We sent you letters and we didn't even know if you were getting them. It would have been nice if you would have just done something to let us know." Hermione looked visibly hurt.

"I checked up on you two a few years ago at the wedding. I came. I, as you had suggested, disguised myself as an old man. I didn't say anything to you, though I did have a conversation with Ron, even though he didn't know it was I. I thought you figured it out, Hermione. I used your own disguise ideas and I noticed you kept staring at me with a look of confusion on your face. I wanted to come talk to you, but knew you would know it was I. I didn't want you to figure it out. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. After you gave me that look, I got out of there. Anymore questions?" Harry had gotten so worked up he had gotten up and started walking up and when he finished he was standing next to Ginny.

No one spoke for a long time. All that could be heard was a tiny drip from the fountain and a dog barking in the distance. This time it was Ginny who spoke up.

"Okay, so I'm still really confused. Who's Penny?" Ginny was smiling but was very serious. Ron was the one who answered her question.

"Ginny, a couple of years ago I met this lady, a muggle. We hit it off and now we're married. That's the wedding they were talking about. Penny and I just had a child, Arthur James Weasley. Here, I've got pictures." Ron and Ginny looked at pictures as Harry and Hermione caught up on the past eight years.

"Hermione. I don't know what's come over me. Since yesterday, I've felt more alive. I actually got up the nerve to go and talk to Ron. I thought about just owling but that would seem too, well, too impersonal. I thought it deserved a little more respect. I mean, his sister is alive. And she's married. I just hope she's happy. Oh yeah, I forgot. Hermione, when I went back to talk to Ginny, she said her husband left her because I came back. I feel so awful for that. I didn't want to ruin her life. Hell, I didn't even know it was her until she said my name. I will never forget her voice. Hermione." Harry looked at her pleadingly until she finally spoke.

"Harry, you do realize what you just said right? You just told me you still love her. You need to make sure she knows that. You need to go to her face and tell her that you still love her. You really do. I know you do. When I see you look at her, I see the same look in your face as I see when Ron looks at Penny; when Mr. Weasley looks at Mrs. Weasley; when Fred looks at me. It's a look of true love. Ginny was confused when she left. She was hurt, angry, upset, and devastated. Now she's feeling left out. Talk to her. Tell her how you really feel." Hermione got up and went to the other side of the room where Ron and Ginny were talking about just random stuff, such as how the Chudley Cannons were doing and Ron's job.

"Hermione! Oh it feels like the longest time since we've talked. Okay, it has been the longest time! It's been eight years! How could I have-? Oh my God. Oh my GOD! You're engaged!" Ginny shot up from her brown leather chair and reached for Hermione's left hand. "Oh it's beautiful! What a magnificent ring! It fits you perfectly! To whom are you engaged?"(A/N: sorry, I'm kind of a grammar freak. Sometimes I can forget it but that was just one of my pet peeves: ending a sentence in a preposition) Hermione and the guys looked at her and realized that this was the most expression she'd shown openly since they'd been there.

"Ginny, now I've been dating this guy for three years and he proposed last week. It was so romantic. He had everything the way I wanted it. We're not going to get married for another 6 months at least. Now that you're back, I can have my first choice Maid of Honor. And I guess I've kept you waiting long enough for the "whom" part. Okay, Ginny. I'm engaged to your brother." Hermione was grinning ear to ear when she realized for the first time that she was going to get to have Ginny at her wedding.

"Charlie? Isn't he a bit old?" Ginny realized she was shaking her head. "Of course not Bill. He and Fleur are still…" Hermione nodded and Ginny went on guessing. "Okay, last time I checked, out of date but still, Fred was dating Angelina and they were pretty steady. So George?" Yet another solidified "no". "PERCY?" That just got three gaping stares. "Hermione, I'm out of brothers. Unless my mom has another one I didn't know about."

"Fred, Ginny, I'm getting married to Fred!" Hermione was still grinning but had gotten a little impatient with her persistent guessing.

"Omigod! Why didn't you tell me that when I nixed him?" By this time Ginny and Hermione were jumping up and down with little squeaks escaping them now and then. Ron and Harry just stared at them in amusement. Harry was staring at Ginny a little longer than Hermione still trying to decipher just what Hermione had said, and putting together what he should say to Ginny.

Later that night, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry went to a bar to celebrate the numerous things that had been happening in their lives. A little to many spikes later, Harry and Ginny were flirting and Ron was in the bathroom with Hermione holding her hair back as she puked. Harry and Ginny, the two who had had the least amount of drinks, sat on the couch just staring at each other and the other's double sitting next to them laughing. Harry looked at Ginny, regained sensible vision, and stared straight in her eyes.

"Ginny. I do love you, you know? I will always love you. I still remember the promise I made to you before I left for, uh, where we went. But of course, that's pointless now, I mean now that you're married and all."

"Harry. I love you too. I am married. But as I said earlier, he left me. And after spending the evening with my friends again, I'm not so sure I want him to come back." Ginny got up, kissed Harry on the cheek and left to go to sleep. Harry thought about following to see what she meant, but decided against it. After making sure Hermione and Ron left safely, Harry apparated to the dumpster on Privet Drive. _Does she still love me?_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Hermione walked into Fred and her new flat. They had just finished redecorating just before he proposed. The sitting room and dining room were a light peach color with hard wood paneling and molding. There was white couches set up surrounding an oak coffee table sitting before a television that Hermione had suggested. In the back of the room, near the window looking over the park, there was a dainty, four-person dining table make of a light-colored wood and white wood legs. If you looked closely, on each leg near the top, there was an etched wand on one leg, an etched G on one leg, on another leg there was a lion with it's paws on a snake, and on the other, a date: September 1, 1991. That was the day everything began again. Harry met the Weasley family and in the coming years, saved many of their lives. To go with the beach textured room, there was white carpeting throughout the room, and white linoleum where the table sat. Hermione walked in and set her keys on the side table next to the door. She looked around and saw no one. As she made her way to the back, she heard the familiar sound of Fred snoring. She stepped in the bedroom and saw him sleeping on top of the covers, still clothed from this morning.

Hermione walked up to Fred, kissed him lightly on the lips and went to the dresser to change clothes.

"Mini? Is that you? What time is it?" Fred looked around, clearly confused as to why all the lights were turned out. "Hello. Where were you all day?"

"Don't ask Fred. You will find out soon enough. I really don't think I should be the one to tell you what I just experienced. The people we talked to today, they should tell you. When they're ready to talk. But it's definitely not now." Hermione laid her head on the pillow and before Fred could ask any more questions, she was out cold.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

A/N: Sorry I just needed to put this in. as of November 22, 2005; I am almost done with this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but because of the wonderful American holiday of Thanksgiving, I'm out of school for 3 days! So maybe I'll write some there. Any reviews are appreciated! Also, another block in my writing is that I'm in the process of reading a 50-chapter story with like another 50 chapter sequel. So, I'm sorry. I'm really into this story. Can't think of the name right now, so I'll let you know later.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

SIX MONTHS LATER

After many toils and troubles, Harry and Ginny had reconciled, started going out again, and Tim and Kaylee stayed in touch but he now had a new girlfriend, a muggle named Ashlee. Harry and Ginny were still against telling everyone they were alive just yet, so after six months, Fred and Penny, along with the other Weasley's, were wondering where Ron and Hermione were sneaking off to every week. Penny knew that it was his job and she lived with that, but Fred was starting to get jealous. It wasn't to the breaking point but he was far enough along to nag her so much that she started hanging out with Ginny more often. One day when Harry and Ginny were walking through a park, they got on the subject of their family. They both wanted to tell the Weasley's, but at the same time they didn't. They didn't want to see their reactions, and they definitely didn't want to hear Molly's rant about why they didn't get in contact earlier, or why Ron or Hermione didn't tell her they were alive and well. The part of reentering the wizarding world Harry dreaded most though, was reappearing when the whole world thought him to be dead. He dreaded their reactions; the Ministry's reactions; the Prophet's stories and most of all, Molly's reaction, finding out that he'd moved in with her daughter.

"Harry, I really want to see my family. I think that soon, not like tomorrow, but soon, we should come out of this life and reenter the one we were born in to. I know what's up with my family, but they don't know anything about me. They don't know we're back together, they don't know about well, a lot of things. Especially one. Harry, before long Ron or Hermione is going to find out and it's going to slip out and pandemonium will break loose. I think maybe the next time the two come together, we should go back with them. But we should at least explain to them why we want to do it now." Ginny looked at Harry and gave him the biggest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Ginny are you sure about this? I… I wanna talk to you." Harry had been looking nervous all night long.

"Yeah Harry. I always imagined- Harry we're talking right now. Why would you say you wanted to talk to me? This isn't anything like the infamous 'We need to talk' is it?" Ginny was obviously looking like she was going to be sick.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's-I-uh… Let's go sit down.'' Ginny and Harry went over to a bench surrounded by wonderfully managed flowers, unmistakably lilies. Harry sat next to Ginny then got up, fiddled around with something in his pocket, sat back down. Stood up and paced a while, then crouched on the ground next to Ginny. Harry sat there for a minute staring at the ground, then the lilies then finally up to Ginny. "Ginny, you know I love you right?"

"Well, you better for you to be acting like this." Ginny added a little laugh to calm her nerves.

"Well, do you know what today is?"

"Um… September 1st? Wow. Right now, fifty kids are being sorted into different houses at Hogwarts. It seems like such a long time." Ginny had a dazed look on her face as she reminisced about her happy days at Hogwarts.

"Yeah. But do you know what today is? Not just the first day of Hogwarts. What special happened on this day?"

"I don't know Harry, you've stumped me." Ginny was not in the mood to play a guessing game.

"It's been fifteen years to the day that I met you. I've known you for fifteen years. As long as that sounds, it sounds longer when I've been waiting about half of that to do this." Harry rearranged his crouching position next to her to a kneeling position right in front of her. He reached for the object in his pocket and revealed a small black box. He opened the box and revealed a white-gold ring with an emerald stone in the middle that matched her hair perfectly. "Ginerva Weasley, will you marry me?"

Harry was smiling but with a bit of apprehension in his face. Ginny looked at him with a wide smile. As soon as she smiled, that smile turned to a scowl, she got up and ran to the nearest building and ran inside as if she was going to be sick.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Uhoh! Cliffie! What's wrong with Ginny? Why didn't she accept? Okay, now the long awaited review thingy:

**yourheartsdesire:** Thank you. You have just read the next chapter. I'll try to have the next up sooner than this.

**dolphinz87:** Harry ran away because he didn't want to face everyone, the papparazzi, Ministry, and actually, I just wanted him to run away so I could have a semi-good plot. if you can think of anything better, let me know, I'll think about it and if i like it i'll put it in there (with credit to you of course!). Hope that answers ur questiona.

**petroleumjellydotone:** I hope to have the Weasley's reaction in the next chapter but I might put it off for later. I, dwntwndanbrwn, do solemly promise to have at least one of the Weasley's find out about their existance in chapter 6. There. Hope you liked that promise. And no, it won't be like Ron that already knows. maybe i'll try to do the whole family.

**AllisonCarroll:** Thanks! You're like my most constant reader/reviewer. Yay for you! Snaps for Allison (that's my best friend's name btw)

**vt:** thank's for letting me know! Now this was ur alert! ALERT ALERT ALERT! I ACTUALLY/FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed that alert! LOL. Now let me go back to the corner so i stop embarrassing myself anymore!

**Ms Ronupert Grint:** Ha! I absolutely love ur name. Very original! Thank's for the review. UR the only one that said it was sweet. When I wrote the 5th chapter, I didn't know what was going on so I went back and reread the first 4 chs. I was fairly pleased and had that 'awww so sweet' feeling in my gut. Thank's for reciprocating what I was portraying.


	6. Her Friend in Disbelief

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own a pencil, shampoo I bought last night on a wild excursion to Wally World Super Sized, my watch, but not Harry Potter.

**AllisonCarroll:** I just realized I did forget that Ginny and Tim have parted ways, signed on the dotted lines and both moved on. I'll try to mention that in this story. I put Hermione and Fred together cause I just don't really like it when they put Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione, cause it leaves the other out in the cold. Plus I thought of u know, "Opposites Attract" and I think Fred is a cool character.

**Ms Ronupert Grint:** Thanks a lot. That's so nice! Looks to the world "Everyone! This is a very nice person!"

**yourheartsdesire:** You catch on quickly. I had Ginny mention something and it hinted quite a bit towards that. Go back and check. It's just like a little two-word sentence in a Ginny dialog. You are the first that picked that up.

**petroleumjellydotone: **Maybe this'll explain why she ran off.

**soccer101: **sees bright purple light AAAAAAAH! I've been hexed! Okay, I'm good now. Here's your update, though very short. I'll try to write tomorrow. Businesses are closed so I can't go sell my ads tomorrow. Arthur's might be… Sorry I ramble. Thank's for reviewing. I am a little shocked you had Malfoy curse me though. Though, which Malfoy would that be? I think Draco's pretty cute. And he's an awesome character. Now I can understand if you have his father curse me. I will let you know though. The curse I got hit with, whoever did it, it was one of the worst curses out there "_scriptor confuto_" or translated: writer stops. I have writer's block. And as my computer wouldn't translate block, I used stop. I'm sorry. You've hit me with the Writer's Block curse and I am unable to write a very good chapter. This should wear off soon. Thanks for the help! (BTW, my friend loves soccer).

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Chapter 6: Her friend in disbelief

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

"Hermione! When will you at least tell me who you're always going to see? And why are they so important that we have to put the wedding off until they decide to come see us? Why won't they just come talk to us? It's not like it's someone like coming back from the dead! That's impossible. So Hermione. Have you looked at those churches I showed you?"

Fred and Hermione were looking at each other one evening for dinner. They were having dinner later than usual because Hermione knew that Harry had to ask Ginny something that night and she wanted to give him time before she went over there that night.

"Fred, just trust me. I've got everything worked out. Now if I didn't I wouldn't be Hermione would I? Look, at ten I have to go. My friend is, er, asking the other friend something and I want to give them space." Hermione got up and started cleaning the table. "Let's get to the best part of planning the wedding, deciding where to go on the honeymoon." Hermione leaned over to kiss Fred and he reciprocated deepening the kiss. Ten minutes later, the door burst open and Ron flew in looking bewildered.

"Hermione! Emergency! Gin! Proposed! Sick!" Ron was walking around yelling as she got up to go and calm him down.

"What? Repeat that. What did you say?"

"Hermione. It's an emergency. He proposed to uh, _her_. Now she's sick. Throwing up madly. He called for help. We need to go right now."

"Poor guy." This time it was Fred talking, "This guy proposed to his girlfriend and instead of accepting, she got sick. Wait. Before you go. Did you say her name was Gin? As in Ginny?" Fred looked at the two who were bewildered. At that moment they disapparated to Ginny and Harry's flat.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

"Ron! We're in here. She's just finished." Ron and Hermione walked to the back room where they followed Harry's voice. They walked in their bedroom to find the two sitting on the edge of the bed with Harry stroking her hair while she drank what looked like Sprite or another clear liquid. "Thanks for coming. I knew you two were coming later, but I didn't know what to do. She just got up and ran. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Hey Ginny." Hermione walked up to Ginny and gave her a quick hug. "How are you feeling? Harry, do you mind if I take her to the other room to talk to her. Ron's got something he wants to tell you." Hermione took Ginny's arm and walked with her out of the room to the living room.

"Harry, uh, before we left. I accidentally said 'Gin' in front of Fred. We think he might have figured out that we were going to see someone named Ginny. He looked scared when he saw our shocked faces. We sort of gave it away when we looked at each other and left. I just don't know what to do. What if he goes and tells mum or George or someone finds out? What if everyone finds out before you tell them? Uh-oh! I better get back!"

"Ron stop it. Go back and bring Fred here. It's better if I tell him myself than him finding out and telling the others. Go!" Harry looked as if he was going to be sick himself when Ginny and Hermione walked back in.

"Where's Ron going?" Ginny went and took the seat next to Harry and he kissed her lightly on the forehead as he put his arm around her. Hermione took that as an unintentional hint and left muttering something about needing coffee. Lot's and lot's of coffee.

"Yes." Harry looked at Ginny as if she was crazy.

"Uh, Ginny? I didn't say anything."

"Oh, no. I mean yes. To your question. You know, the one you asked earlier. Right before I ran away and got sick. Yes. I do want to marry you." Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as he pulled the ring back out of his pocket and placed it on her finger before engaging in a long, passionate kiss. "But there's something you should know-" Ginny never got to finish her sentence because at that moment a loud crash was heard from the living room. The two got up and started walking carefully to the front of the flat.

"Bloody hell Ron! Where are we? Who lives here?" Ginny gasped as she heard her brother's voice just twenty feet away.

"Fred calm down. It's okay." This time it was Hermione's time to talk. "Fred. Please, don't be mad. We would've told you sooner, but the two people that live here, they asked us not to tell anyone. Not until they were ready. And if I'm correct, they are waiting just around that corner." All eyes turned towards the corner where two shadows could be seen. "I'll go and check and see whether or not they want to come out."

Before Hermione got to the hall, Harry and Ginny stepped out willingly. Harry looked at Ginny who looked back at him. Then the two of them looked at Fred who stared at them as if he was seeing ghosts. As the three of them stared at each other Hermione and Ron were looking back and forth from the couple to Fred and back. Fred looked at this woman, his little sister.

"Ginny? Harry? Bu-bu-but. But you two are s-s-supposed to be d-d-dead. What's going on?" Fred lifted his gaze from Ginny and Harry to Ron and Hermione who were grinning madly. "And you two? You knew about this? How long? And you didn't tell me? I feel betrayed." Fred looked hurt, turned around, causing Ginny to step forward before he quickly turned around and ran to embrace his younger sister who he had missed for the past eight and a half years.

"Fred! I missed you so much!" Fred continued holding his sister for what seemed like eternity until he noticed Harry and moved to his friend to embrace him in another hug, just not as long as Ginny's.

"Ginny. Harry. Wow. You have no…idea…" Fred's thoughts strayed off as he looked down and noticed the ring displayed on Ginny's finger. "ENGAGED? You two? Congratulations!" Fred gave his sister another large hug before he gave Harry a pat on the back.

"Actually. Uh Fred? Guys. I think you all need to sit down." Ginny looked at Harry, who had a confused look on his face, and moved over to the chair where Ginny sat and Harry sat on the arm. The other three moved and sat on the couch. Fred put his arm around Hermione as they sat together for the first time in the presence of Harry and Ginny.

"Okay, so yeah. Fred you guessed it. Ginny and I are engaged. I proposed to her earlier in the park just before she got sick."

"Harry. There's something I have to tell you. And I figure this is just as good of a time to tell. Harry I love you. But there's something I need to tell you. Um. The reason I was sick, now Hermione's already figured this out, well. Harry? We're uh… We're going to have a baby." Ginny looked at Harry's reaction. His first reaction was shock then changed to a huge smile as he hugged his fiancée and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You're what? You're pregnant?" This was the first Ron had spoken since Fred got there. "How come no one told me?"

"Oh honestly Ron! Did you not figure this out earlier? You are so clueless! Did you really think that Ginny would get sick when the love of her life proposed to her? Come on! Get a clue!" Hermione stared at her friend in disbelief.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

A/N: Okay, sorry bout this super short chapter. I just wanted to get something out there. Eight snaps to **yourheartsdesire** for figuring out in the prior chapter about Ginny. Snap-snap- snap- snap- snap- snap- snap- snap! If any of you want to know the exact spot Ginny started hinting at it, go to the last little section part, and reread the second paragraph. It should stand out. Two little words. I've got writer's block right now. Dunno where to go from here. I was going to put the entire Weasleys reaction in this chapter but I didn't know how to do it well. Okay. Please review.

PS: In case you didn't notice, starting this chapter, I'm starting something I wanted to do for this story, but I just now remembered it. From now on, I'm going to put like the last few words as the chapter title. Even if it gives a little away. Hope you like that.


	7. Into the Emerald Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**MERRY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE!**

**Soccer101:** Here's the second update. Now will my spell be undone? YAY!

**Petroleumjellydotone:** I know you've been waiting ever so patiently for the Weasley's reaction, so here it is!

**MewMewFireHeart:** Thanks. Yeah, I've been thinking about Mrs. Weasley's reaction since I first wrote the first chapter. It's all so clear.

**Ms Ronupert Grint: **I am going to try to make this chapter longer. I have a few things in my head. Thanks for the idea and names. I was actually thinking of one of those myself. I won't say which one because I don't want to spoil the gender. Actually one of the names just gave me an outstanding idea for a name! Thanks! Dunno if I'll use it tho. Sorry to say, I am not JK Rowling. She writes much longer chapters. And if I were her, I wouldn't be on a fan site writing fan fic, I would be finishing the seventh book so my fans could be happy reading a closing to the Harry Potter Series. Thanks for the encouragement (and a certain idea!).

**Allison Carroll: **I'll admit, I'm behind on my chapters too. Every time I try to write, I have to go back and reread the past few chapters. This one was especially hard.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+

Chapter: Into the Emerald Fire

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+

A week after Fred discovered Ginny and Harry, after Ginny announced she was pregnant, and after many discussions about what to do, Harry and Ginny were sitting in a car, going back home for the first time in what seemed like eternity. Hermione was driving with Fred in the passenger's seat. They would be meeting Ron at the Burrow. Harry had never arrived at the Burrow by car before, well, a car on the ground. This memory caused Harry to let out a little chuckle remembering Fred and George trying to drive the car.

"Harry? What are you laughing at?" Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, ha. It's nothing. I was just remembering when your brothers attempted to rescue me from the Dursley's my second year. Hermione, you are a much better driver." Harry smiled and leaned back into his seat.

"Hey!" Fred turned around and glared at Harry, "I was only fourteen! Give a guy a break!" By this time the whole car was laughing wildly. Before long Hermione turned and faced a house in the distance. Squinting, Harry could tell it was obviously held up by magic, some of the rooms were half unsupported. Harry looked at Ginny whose eyes were glistening with the ghosts of her past (A/N I went to see the HP4 yesterday for the second time). Harry took her hand and squeezed encouragingly.

Fred and Hermione got out of the car and walked to the door, where Harry and Ginny followed suit. Harry stood outside the door while listening in for when they could to enter safely.

"Mum! Hi how are you?" "Fred!" "Hello Mrs. Weasley. Have Penny and Ron arrived yet?" "Yes. They're upstairs putting the baby to in the crib. You look fantastic Hermione!" "Molly come quick! The water is boiling!" "Oh I must go! Arthur couldn't cook a meal if his life depended on it."

Harry and Ginny heard footsteps leave the room just before Fred poked his head out the door and motioned for the two to come in. Harry, still holding Ginny's hand, stepped timidly in. Hermione took them up to the nursery where Penny and Ron were playing with their little son. When the group walked in, Ron got up to go hug his sister and friend.

"Harry, Ginny. I would like you to meet my beautiful wife Penny and our son, Arthur James Weasley. Penny, this is Harry, my best friend, and his fiancée and my sister, Ginny." Penny shook their hands staring at the two, as she looked very confused.

"Let me explain Penny." Hermione spoke up as Ron was back to playing with Art. "Okay, so six months ago, Harry and Ginny met again at some school program. Harry found Ron and told him, Ron told me, and since then, we've been going to see them every week or so. And before you say it, no. They're not dead, nor are they ghosts, zombies, or any other weird thing of that sort. They were just never dead. Harry wanted to be left alone, and Ginny left out of sorrow. We thought she was dead. But everything's good between Fred, Ron and them." Hermione was then interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's call as she called the group down to lunch, meaning that everyone was there.

Ten minutes later, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Penny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Bill and Fleur's five-year-old son, Justin, George's wife, Lauren, and their two-year-old daughter, Laura, Remus, Tonks, and surprisingly, Professor McGonagal, who Ron and Hermione had asked to come. Right after everyone started to pile food on their plates, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Penny looked back and forth from each other, to the stairs, then warily at Mrs. Weasley, then back at each other, as if they were sending messages through their minds. Finally, Hermione got fed up with waiting and stood up, causing everyone to look up from their food piled high on their plates.

"Okay, wow, this is hard." Hermione looked to her left and got an encouraging look from Fred as he took her hand. "Okay. Everyone. I have a very special announcement to make. Um, about oh, six months or so ago, Ron and I discovered something very shocking. Please don't be angry for us not telling you sooner. We have been going into muggle London every week or so to talk to these people. They want to see you badly. They could never find the right time. So, last week, something amazing happened. Firstly, Fred found out who we were seeing. And well. I must say it's about time for them to come out." Hermione walked to the stairs and ascended before coming back down minutes later. "Guys, come on in!"

All eyes were on the stairs, most confused as to who was coming, four, knew perfectly well who it was, and one just sat there with contempt on her face, having figured out who it was at the beginning of the speech (A/N: Hah. Do you know who that is?). As Harry and Ginny came into view, gasps and little screams were heard throughout the large room as the people recognized their little sister, daughter, friend, and Harry. (A/N: that kinda makes it feel as if he's insignificant. I just wanted to get to the point.) Remus was the first to speak.

"Harry? Is that you? But… But you're supposed to be dead. And Ginny! Wow. You look amazing! But how is this possible? Please explain." Remus walked over to Harry to look at him more closely.

"Now, everyone. I think we should hear their story. Before anyone reacts too irrationally." Ron added the last part looking at his mother. This time it was Harry who told the story of their 'resurrection'.

"When Ron, Hermione and I left nine years ago to defeat Voldemort, I received a letter from my cousin telling me that he was getting married. I don't know what came over me, but I felt touched that he actually invited me to the wedding. I knew he was changed so I wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione asking them to make everyone believe I was dead so I could go quietly. I was scared to return to the wizarding world. I didn't want to be bombarded by the press, the ministry, and just mere by-passers who knew my name, face, and every mark on my body. I didn't like being so exposed. So seven years later, at an end-of-school program for Dudley's daughter, I ran into a problem. Someone recognized me. Someone who Ron had written me and told me was dead. I saw Ginny. She was married and had a stepdaughter in Dudley's daughter's class. I left the school and apparated to the place Ron told me he was living. He saw me. I told him the story, that Ginny was alive, alive and well. I started crying like a baby when I told him she was married. I left and went back home and he told Hermione what I told him. They came to my house the next morning and we found Ginny, who had just been left by her husband. Over the course of six months, they divorced; we got back together, and as of last week, well. We're engaged." Harry told his story never letting go of Ginny's hand and she squeezed it back.

The room was silent as they took in every word of what Harry said before everyone jumping up to congratulate them and many tears were shed as friends, brothers, uncles, aunts and the lot were reunited after eight and a half years. Bill ran up to his sister and gave her a big bear hug as he looked at his younger sister. Many people were still crying when Ginny noticed that her mother was still sitting, staring in disbelief.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Ginny walked over to her mother and put her hand on her shoulder, which was quickly swatted off.

"You! You… You left me!" Molly glared at her only daughter. "You broke my heart! I grieved for years! I couldn't believe that you were gone and that my only daughter! My daughter left me and died! Well, obviously didn't die! But you didn't even care to let us know you were alive and well! Now, you come back after eternity and expect to be received warmly into this house? MY HOUSE! You expect me to let you just walk back into our lives without flinching, just to have you walk back out in a couple of months when you get married. Which by the way, I hope you do get married soon. You might start to show and you don't want to be showing in your wedding pictures! How could you do this to your mother?" Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears when Mr. Weasley came by and gave his wife a hug as he looked consolingly at his daughter. Many muffled, yet loud, wails could be heard as Mrs. Weasley cried into Arthur's robes.

Ginny looked hurt as she backed off and was then held tightly by Harry and the rest of the Weasley brothers knowing full and well, that their mother didn't mean it. She was just in shock. After Molly calmed down, she walked over to Ginny who nervously backed off.

"Ginny, dear. I'm so sorry. I-I just don't know what came over me. I-I-I really did miss you. I just felt as if you should have at least let us know you were alive. I'm really sorry too." Ginny looked confused as she already apologized for everything. "I'm sorry for spilling your secret. I was just hurt that you didn't tell us. It should have been you. I feel just awful. How about, (hic) you tell everyone (hic) now (hic)." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter who reciprocated this smile before giving her mom the first hug in nine years. The hug was the most emotional she'd experienced since she'd been reunited with her family.

After the hug ended Ginny walked over to Harry and put her arm through his.

"Now, as you probably have figured out, since my mum already spilled the beans, but well… I'm pregnant! Harry and I are going to have a baby!" With that announcement, another loud cheer sounded that could probably be heard back in Surrey. Harry and Ginny were excited that everyone finally accepted that they were back, and as the two looked at each other, they both knew they were never leaving…ever.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Harry sat on the couch with his fiancée asleep on his shoulder as the last of the stragglers left the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted that the two stay at the Burrow for the night. Professor McGonagal walked up to Harry as if she were going to say good night but instead, she asked to speak to him. Harry got up and laid Ginny's head on a pillow nearby. He got up and followed his former Professor out the door wondering silently to himself if she was the new Headmistress at Hogwarts. He never did get around to asking Ron who was made Headmaster/Headmistress. The two walked out to the end of the path where they came upon a shed and the two stepped in. McGonagal placed a silencing charm on the shed so no one outside the walls could hear what they were saying.

"Harry. As pleased as I am that the two of you are alive and well, I feel very sorry to put this task upon you just as you come back into the wizarding world. You might have heard from Mr. Weasley or Miss. Granger that I am the new Headmistress. Oh you haven't?" She added when she saw his reaction. "Okay, well I am. Well, I was just informed by one of my teachers that his wife has fallen ill and he must go to take care of her. He told me that he could stay one more week, but he must leave immediately after. Well, that week ends in four days. Now, I professed my concern to your friends and they suggested I ask you. I was clearly confused when they just blurted out 'Why don't you ask Harry?' Then they explained to me the situation. So, would you be willing to fill in for Professor Shelton? We won't tell anyone, not even any of the other professors until dinner, the day you are ready to come. Mark will be pleased to know we've found a replacement. Please do this." Professor McGonagal looked hopefully at Harry as he took in what she said.

"So… You want me to be a teacher at Hogwarts?" Harry took in what his former professor had asked of him. He couldn't believe it. One day back in the wizarding world, in fact, the whole wizarding world didn't even know he was back, and he already had a job offer. "Well, I don't see why not." The aging witch nodded and started making her way to the door. "Wait, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What subject will I be teaching?" Harry knew he should have asked that question before accepting, but as long as it wasn't Potions, Divination or some other subject he never took, he should be fine.

"Ah, yes. Almost forgot. You will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." A small smile protruded from her normally pursed lips as she realized she had just gotten snagged the best DADA professor out there. She knew he would succeed. She also knew something else he didn't—the original teacher would not be returning due to his own illness.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Harry crept back into the house to find Ginny still asleep on the couch. He made his way over there and prodded her until she awoke.

"What the? What are you doing Harry? Why did you wake me?" Harry grinned as he scooped up his fiancée and started making his way up the stairs to the room he and Ron had shared when he stayed in this house those many summers ago.

"I thought you might be more comfortable in a bed. Guess what!" Harry couldn't hold in his enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll tell you! I've got a job! I'm going to be a professor at Hogwarts because the DADA teacher's wife is sick and he has to leave. I've got a job! As the DEFENSE teacher! Wow." Harry laid back on the bed and looked to the ceiling. Ginny watched Harry until he finally went to sleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Thousands of miles away a woman in her mid-twenties woke up with what she felt like was the worst migraine ever. She looked to her husband who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She got up and walked down the hall to where her daughter was sleeping. She opened the door a crack and leaned in. She was shocked then delighted to see that her daughter was now sleeping with green hair. She took after her mother.

Sensing something was not right, the girl woke up to find that her beautiful golden locks were gone, she panicked as she reached up to feel short spikes protruding from her hair, instead of her usually luscious golden curls. The girl looked around and saw her mother standing in the doorway smiling. She knew what this meant. They were going back to England. The girl was obviously ticked, as she had moved from magical school to magical school in her short life, and did not look forward to making friends yet again. She was not looking forward to picking up her life and restarting it again. She was happy. Just because it was Thanksgiving Holiday, that didn't mean that her mother could make her move again. She was, after all, thirteen, and deserved to get to stay at the same school for more than a semester. She figured she had been to every magical school in the US of A plus about half of the ones in Canada and Chile (A/N: I have a friend that lives there. Just thought I'd ad there too). She didn't know how to control her powers, but she knew that her mother didn't think it was wise to let the world know, as she could easily hurt someone, under the pretenses of someone else.

The teen looked to her mother, who came and sat on the bed.

"Lucy, I told you last time that the next time this happened, which would be now, that the next time, I would be taking you to my old school. I'm really sorry about this. But I feel it is safe now. Now that He's gone, for good. Also, my brother is still gone so I don't feel like you would be threatened now. This will all be explained to you later. Please don't hate me for making you pick up your life again." The mother kissed her daughter and left the room. The last thing Lucy saw before going back to sleep was her mother's messy, red hair.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Mrs. Weasley spent the next couple days preparing food, cleaning house, helping plan a wedding, and trying to keep Harry and Ginny from going outside, even keeping them from playing quidditch. That was the hardest task of all. After nine years, the two wanted most to just go outside and be on a broom. But Mrs. Weasley was not going to let them out of the house until Harry had to go to Hogwarts. And then, Ginny was going with him for the first night, and then coming home.

Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione sat around a table looking at magazines, brochures and pictures galore. They were trying to plan as much of the wedding as possible with Harry's input. They would have Harry and the rest of the wedding party get their tuxes and dresses fitted after he returned to Hogwarts. Harry watched Ginny animatedly describe the kind of dress she wanted, while not actually listening. Harry got up and walked to the living room and sat on a couch. He sat there for a few minutes before he realized someone had followed him. He turned around to see Hermione staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He said and smiled.

"Actually, yes. McGonagal contacted me earlier, before I came here. She said that the public is going to want to know all about you. They're going to want an article, an interview, maybe even a press conference." Hermione watched Harry's reaction and made her way to the chair sitting perpendicular to the couch he was sitting on. "Harry, she told me that if we were wise, we would start getting that stuff together. And I think I know what she means. After all the lies the Daily Prophet printed about you, after all the criticism they gave you, I don't think it would be wise to have them do your interview. Especially since a certain Beetle is still working there."

"So, who's going to do the inter-? Oh. Wait. Does she work there now?" Harry looked surprised at his connection.

"Yes, she does. And I've talked to her. All she knows is that she will be interviewing the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Boy will she be surprised!" Hermione had a small smile creep across her face. "So, Harry. How have you been feeling now that you're back in the magical world? Namely, how do you feel back around family?" Hermione looked genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm just glad to be back. Now it doesn't feel like Ginny and I are hiding anything. Wait. This seems like—."

"Yes. Harry. This is what it's going to be like during your interview. Questions like that. I want you to think about that. You know, get your thoughts in your head. You're going back tomorrow. Now are you all packed?"

"Well, yeah. I'm having Fred take my stuff over there tomorrow morning. I've got at least two weeks of classes planned out, and next weekend, I'm going to meet Ginny in Diagon Alley so I can get anything I missed, I can get fitted for the tux, and get new robes. Is that prepared enough for you?" Harry looked defiantly at his best friend.

"I guess. You might want to consider trying to tame your hair a little before your first glimpse in the public eye in nine years." Hermione smiled and walked back into the kitchen to look at the dress Ginny found.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

The next twenty-four hours passed for Harry as slowly as waiting and watching for Fred and George's pranks. It was just after four and Harry and Ginny were saying good-bye to their family. The two would be going to Hogwarts in an hour and Ginny would be coming back two days later. Harry was dreading the change in what is now Hogwarts. He knew that there was now a new Headmistress, which means that there must be a new Transfiguration professor. And with everything Snape did, there must be a new Potions Master. Hopefully Binns finally left and they have someone else teaching History of Magic. Besides that, he wanted to see the new students. No one there was there when he was. Those who would be in there last year must have been only nine or ten when Harry left. 'Wow. I feel really old.'

"Harry, dear! Come quick! We're going to take a family picture of everyone!" Mrs. Weasley was calling him to the living room. "Quickly!" Harry got up from his chair and settled himself behind Ginny and in between Ron and Hermione. He looked at his friends, smiled and the next thing he knew, he was standing next to the fireplace, ready to floo to Hogwarts. Harry looked at his family. From Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Weasley, from Remus to Fred to George, and finally at Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you." was the last they heard just before he yelled "HOGWARTS!" into the emerald fire.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The insert with the family in America, I added that for some reason that I haven't fully figured out just yet. I will try to think out my thoughts before adding anything else about them. I just wanted to introduce them to the story. Please Review!


	8. Out of My Office Now!

Disclaimer: Generic Don't Own It

**Ms Ronupert Grint:** No. The red haired lady is not Tonks. Tonks is in London with everyone else. That is another Metamor- uh. Can't spell it. Might want to look that up before I finish this chapter. The mother is the first in her family line to take that trait, and somehow, she passed it on to her daughter. Though, I will point out that the red hair is her normal hair color. This will be better explained later in this chapter. I've thought about it a little more. Thank you for Triple Loving this chapter! And, you're just going to have to trust me that I'm not J. K. Rowling. I live in America and have only visited London once and that was this past summer for like 4 days. I do wish that I had a British accent. That'd be cool.

**DracosPetroleumJellyGal:** Can't tell the gender. You'll just have to wait.

**AllisonCarroll:** The family does have a significant part in the plot, but I haven't really gotten that together. Professor Shelton doesn't have any importance, just to give Harry a job. Plus, when I imagine him, I think that he is a mean teacher, and that makes me think of my biology teacher, Mrs. Shelton. So yeah. He has no significance in the plot. He is sick himself. When I had her never tell Harry that he was sick himself, that was just saying that they will need him to stay longer, but that she wasn't telling Harry just yet.

**Yourheartsdesire: **You were the first to notice that it wasn't Tonks. Kudos for you! Yes it is all new characters. None that have ever been in the books, giving it a little extra drama for later chapters, when I get to that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Soccer101:** Dang Plot Bunnies! Lol. Glad my spells undone. I no longer have writer's block. And for that, I give you an extra long chapter! Curiosity. I like curiosity (it gets the best of me. I get impatient and stop reading, which is what I bet quite a few of ya'll did on my last few chapters).

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Chapter 8: Out of my Office Now!

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Harry looked around the Defense teacher's chambers for the first time. He had been here a few times, but not for much. He looked around the room until his gaze finally fell on Ginny, who had just arrived. Hand in hand, they started making their way to the Great Hall. McGonagall told them that the meal would be starting at six, and they could arrive any time after. It was now six-fifteen. He walked around, wondering how to get Professor McGonagall to know he was here. She told him he couldn't just go waltzing in unannounced. As he was standing there, the Great Hall doors swung open to reveal a tired-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Oh thanks goodness you're here! Some of the teachers were starting to doubt whether or not I'd really gotten a replacement. Ah. Miss. Weasley, your hair looks wonderful tonight. Now if the two of you would please follow me…" Professor McGonagall made her way along the wall away from the Great Hall doors until they came upon another, though smaller, wooden door. Professor McGonagall turned to the two who were obviously startled as to why they weren't going in the Great Hall. "Potter, Weasley. This is the door to the Great Hall. It is directly on the Staff Table. Now if you excuse me, I'll go and introduce you."

Professor McGonagall stepped inside the door before poking her head out one last time.

"Oh and Potter? Call me Minerva. Thank you." She stepped back inside the Great Hall leaving Harry and Ginny to look encouragingly at each other. As they stood next to the door, they could hear the room quiet down and every word that Minerva said.

"Students! As some of you may know, our very own Professor Shelton must return home. After searching for the perfect replacement, I think I have found someone who I believe is qualified enough to teach. You have all heard of him, though never met him. Without further introduction needed, let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor…" She looked to the door as it slowly started to open, "Harry Potter."

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Lucy looked around her new school. This is where her mother spent six years of her life before… 'Well, she stayed here for six years before having me.' She thought gloomily. She sat and ate with her newest classmates. Lucy looked around and noticed that the Headmistress was not at the front table anymore. Just minutes before she had gone to the front of the Great Hall and been sorted into her new house, Gryffindor. Her mother had been telling her all about the different houses at Hogwarts, namely how she had been in Gryffindor with her best friends, who she hadn't talked to since she left.

Lucy looked at her new classmates. They were all talking to each other about various classes, teachers, assignments, and what seemed most on everyone's mind, the upcoming quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice a blonde girl come and sit next to her.

"Hi. I'm Allison. You're new right? Well, we're in the same year, which means we'll be in the same dorm. Where are you from?" Lucy looked at the girl and noticed she had blonde hair shoulder length and had a slight brown tint in some spots.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Lucy… Uh. Lucy Evans. So you're thirteen too? Well. I'm from America. The South, that is. So, what's it like here? Do you have a lot of friends? Back at my old school, we had six teams, and I was on the Yup-yeah, this is boring." Lucy realized that she was doing what she always does when she gets nervous… rambles.

"Oh it's wonderful here. I have a 7th year sister. She said that a couple of years before she came, Harry Potter (did you hear about him in America?), well, Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. That was before he defeated Voldemort and then died. That was such a tragic story! He's been dead for like…" Lucy took the time while she counted to take in what she was saying. Of course she knew about Harry Potter. Her mother told her all about him. During her last two years, she'd been at school with him… in the same house.

Allison continued to talk but Lucy tuned her out. Allison reminded Lucy of her closest friend in the States, Joann, who never ceased to talk. Lucy looked at the table at the front to notice that the Headmistress was coming in through a side door, talking to someone outside the door.

"Allison? Do you know who she's talking to?" Allison turned her attention to the Head table where she noticed the same thing.

"Uh…no. Oh, she's going to talk. Maybe she'll tell us." Allison and Lucy watched Professor McGonagall step up to the podium and put her wand up to her throat as she started to speak.

"Students! As some of you may know, our very own Professor Shelton must return home. After searching for the perfect replacement, I think I have found someone who I believe is qualified enough to teach. You have all heard of him, though never met him. Without further introduction needed, let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall smiled as she looked to the door she had previously entered. This announcement caused whispers, gasps, and stares to occur just before the entire Hall erupted in talking about what they couldn't believe was happening. Lucy stared at the new professor in disbelief. The one and only Harry Potter, about whom her mother had told her numerous stories of his first two years of school. Lucy looked at Harry and noticed something she hadn't seen the first time. His eyes. He had her mother's eyes. Or at least, very emerald green eyes. Those were her eyes. Lucy watched as Harry turned around, and pulled out a girl with long, red hair, hazel eyes, and cause yet another round of talk to emerge from the Hall.

"Allison. Who's that girl?" Lucy asked her newly acquainted friend.

"Well, if that really is Harry Potter, then, that would probably be… Oh it can't. They're both supposed to be dead! That looks exactly like Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's girlfriend. They went out for a few weeks in his sixth year, just before he left. Then when her brother and friend came back without Harry, she ran away and supposedly died. What in the world is going on…?" Lucy looked at her plate and then back at the Head Table in disbelief. (A/N: HaHa. I like that word).

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

"Harry Potter."

Harry stepped out and took a few steps before realizing Ginny hadn't followed him. He turned around, grabbed her hand, and continued walking to the center. He'd expected all the whispers, gasps, and stares; he'd even expected that all that, in Hogwarts, would eventually turn into a huge chat amongst the students. What he hadn't expected was that he was causing such turmoil, that none of the teachers could calm them down.

Harry finally made it to the podium and stood in front of a school he hadn't visited in nine years. He looked around the Great Hall and noticed that it was slightly fuller than it was the last year he was there. Then it hit him, his last year, quite a few parents didn't want to send their kids to Hogwarts because of the threat of Voldemort. He smiled when he came upon the Gryffindor table looking at him curiously.

"Uh, hello? Hi. Wow this is so weird. Um. Hi. Well, Minerva introduced me quite well. Yeah. I'm going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As you might have thought, I am supposed to be dead. In fact, I've been in the Muggle world for the past, uh, nine years? Yeah. Nine years exactly this Friday…" Harry looked around to see faces of discontent then looked to Ginny for encouragement. "Well, I guess you all deserve the truth. I'm Harry Potter, this is my fiancée, Ginny Weasley." Harry heard a scream come from his left and was almost knocked down as he saw a woman running toward Ginny and him. She had waist-length dirty blonde hair, and eyes of silver, though in a dazed position. At first he had no idea who it was who was hugging him and Ginny, then it dawned on him.

"Harry! GINNY! Eeee! Hermione told me I was interviewing the DADA teacher. She didn't mention anything about it being you!" Luna backed away as she said this, and then leaned back into Ginny to give her long-lost friend another hug. "Oh my gosh! Ginny! I missed you so!" Harry smiled as he realized how happy Ginny was to have her friend again.

Harry turned back to the crowd to explain everything.

"So, you all. You are all the first of the public to know that well I'm alive. I left the wizarding world nine years ago. I couldn't face all of the publicity again. I'd had to put up with it the whole time I was here at Hogwarts; and I might add that most of it was bad, the Ministry not believing me and all. So, I went to live with my Muggle family. I stayed there as happy as I could be for eight years."

At the beginning, the first few weeks, I was okay. But at one point my friend, Ron, sent me a letter telling me that Ginny here had died. Turns out, she ran away because she couldn't stand it. So, last June, I was at my Goddaughter's end-of-school program where I ran into Ginny. And after lot's of reconciling, and meeting back up with Ron and our other friend, Hermione, we got engaged two weeks ago, last week we reconciled with her family, and now, for the first time publicly, I am pleased to announce that she is two months pregnant. Doesn't she look radiant?" Harry stepped away from the podium and walked to Ginny and gave her a big kiss.

Ginny blushed and looked out to the school and gave a slight wave.

"Harry?" Harry turned and saw it was Luna calling him. "May I have a word? Hermione said I could interview you two in private. After you eat of course!"

"Of course Luna. I'll answer anything my favorite reporter asks. As long as you don't…"

"Oh, I won't ask anything like she would. I work for the Quibbler! Puh-lease!" Luna looked hurt and made her way to the chair next to Ginny and Harry. The three ate and talked about their adventures when they were at Hogwarts. Luna filled them in on what would have been Ginny's six and seventh year, when Hogwarts reopened the year after to all previous students who never finished, and the new students as well.

"Well, you see." Luna started. "They put the students who were supposed to be starting their first year in '97, as first years with the '98 first years, and since then, they were all in the same classes. Well, you know that the threat of Voldemort strengthened when you didn't come back to Hogwarts, so it was closed. So they just continued, as it would have been the year before, but with an extra large 1st year group. It was an interesting year. Actually, that's the year that Colin and I started dating. You see, I'm Luna Creevey now."

Luna took out her left hand to show Ginny her ring and they started talking about 'girl stuff', so Harry turned to the professor on his left to notice that it was in fact Neville Longbottom, which he assumed was the Herbology teacher.

"Neville! Hi!" Harry reached over to shake his former classmate's hand. Harry noticed that he was teary-eyed. "What's the matter? I assume that you are the Herbology professor now? That was your best subject." Neville nodded.

"Well… I… I was stunned when I saw you two walk in. Obviously everyone's shocked. Now, the wizarding world has their very own Boy-who-lived-then-died-then-came-back-from-the-dead! Who would have ever believed that? I'm just glad it's Luna doing the story and not that awful, Rita Skeeter lady! She was…" Neville had a look of disgust on his face as he remembered different things she had written about him after Harry left.

"So Harry! You and Ginny are engaged? And expecting! Wow, that's a triple whammy! Come back from the dead, engaged, and pregnant! That's a lot for us normal folk to handle!" Luna finished her dinner and stood up. Turning to Harry she said, "Harry, I will meet you two down in your chambers to complete my interview. I should be there in about fifteen minutes. But there's something I need to do quickly." Luna left the Great Hall and left Harry and Ginny mildly confused.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

_**HOGWARTS HAS NEW DADA TEACHER: HARRY POTTER?**_

_**Sunday, December 3, 2005**_

_**By Luna Creevey**_

_Harry Potter: a name most of us have not spoken since the day of his alleged "death". Yesterday, Hogwarts' Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, announced that their very own Professor Shelton would be leaving on account of an illness in the family. She refused to say who would be replacing the wizened professor, but did say that the press would love to know. After Hermione Granger contacted me, I jumped at the chance to be one of the first to meet the new teacher. I was not the only one surprised to see not only Potter, but also his girlfriend, who we also suspected to be dead, Ginny Weasley emerge from the door._

_Nine years ago, the great Harry Potter, a close friend of mine, defeated Voldemort alongside his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When his friends came back, they only arrived with a note explaining that he was not going to be able to come home. The rest of the family suspected that he was dead, though now I know that it was not true. Harry left the wizarding world on his own account. A month later, Ginny Weasley ran away, having her family to find her broom and Harry's Invisibility Cloak._

_"I couldn't stand it. I loved him and he was gone. My family and friends were all being too sympathetic. I didn't like it." Ginny said in between a few sobs and tears._

_We then found out that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley ran in to each other at a school function seven years later..._

The article went on like that, telling the whole story adding little quotes and tidbits here and there. Harry enjoyed this article about him the most; it was completely true—not one false word in there.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

LATER THAT DAY

"MINERVA! It is very urgent that I talk to him! I am the Minister of Magic!" The most recent Minister walked in the Headmistress' office and demanded that he speak to Harry Potter at once.

"Minister! Please sit down." Minerva transfigured a chair and offered it to him to sit in very patiently. When he refused she got more serious. "Mr. Weasley! It is not long ago that you yourself were agreeing with Mr. Fudge in that Mr. Potter was a very wrong, very delusional and an attention-seeking boy who wanted to scare the world into believing that Voldemort was back. What did you do when the world realized he was right? You hid! Mr. Fudge was impeached and you hid. You stayed with the Ministry, which was trying to hide the fact that they were making huge mistakes. Do not demand that you see the boy you printed lies about when, in fact, he was telling the whole truth!"

Minerva walked behind her desk and sat down. Percy Weasley looked at her astounded that someone would talk to him like that. The last time he had been yelled at like that was when he was announced as Minister and his entire family tried to get him out of office claiming close to the same thing. And his mother was quite the screamer.

Percy paced the room cautiously as he got his next words together. Minerva studied him as he did so and noticed that tears were forming in his eyes as he made faces that were full of confusion if nothing else.

"Headmistress." He was cutoff as he was about to tell Minerva just what he thought.

"Professor McGonagall!" A boy with messy brown hair ran into the room with a Head boy badge pinned to his Gryffindor robes. "The Daily Prophet is outside the doors to the Great Hall demanding an interview with Professor Potter and Ms. Weasley. Professors Longbottom and Tonks are trying to keep them from getting in. They are demanding that they be allowed in." The boy caught his breath after panting what he had been told from Professor Longbottom.

"Mr. Lennox. I will be down there to talk to them, but they are not to be let in, and whatever you, Miss Pené, and the other teachers do, do not let them talk to or see Professor Potter or Ginny. I suggest you tell the staff first then deliver the message to Harry and Ginny." Minerva sat down in her chair and draped her head in her hands.

"Now Minerva! That is too far!" Percy finally got the chance to spoke and he blew it. "The Daily Prophet is a highly respected newspaper. Now why will you allow the Quibbler to interview Mr. Potter but not the Daily Prophet?" And yet again, Minerva interrupted him.

"Percy! What is your problem? Ever since you have been in MY office, you have done nothing but criticize the way I run MY school! If you don't remember, which I've reminded you about already, the Daily Prophet was the paper that printed all the lies about Potter and Professor Dumbledore! Plus, Luna Creevey, the one who wrote the article, was Miss. Weasley's best friend besides Miss Granger, and was quite close to Harry." Minerva walked around her desk and over to Percy who was standing back, as if he was about to be slapped.

"Now, Mr. Weasley. I suggest you get out of my office now."

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

A/N: I know I said this would be an extra long chapter, but from now on, the chapters might be a little shorter. My computer's hard drive is going out and I wanted to get this posted before it went out completely and lost it. So I'm probably going to write shorter chapters and post them, hopefully, more frequently.

Stats: 825 Hits

27 Reviews

Avg. Number of words per chapter: 2542

Lowest number of words in one chapter: 1239 (Ch.1)

Highest number of words in one chapter: 3952 (Ch.7)

Does anyone see something terribly wrong with the Hits: Reviews ratio? Out of 825 hits (and I understand that many people have visited more than once) there were only 27 reviews? PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day! I haven't had a review in like 3 days. So sad… There are a select few of loyal reader's who actually review. There are even some of you who put me on your fav/alert list. But there are some of you who put me on that list, but didn't even review! Even just a 'good job' or a 'you could do…. better' would make me happy.

The more reviews I get the more I write and the more I write the happier you are. It would also make me get my chapters out quicker. So, please review please! Pretty PLEASE!

I also wanted to add in there near the end Lucy's first day of classes/Harry's first day teaching. This chapter was very hard to write. I finally stopped for a couple of days because I needed to sort out my thoughts. So if you were to stumble across my hot pink notebook, you would find out everything that happens in this story in chronological order starting from 1976 to the future. There are about 10 different timelines some with added stuff, some with markings indicating missing events, and one that is near completion. Plus, it helps me keep my characters straight. When I was writing the last section in this chapter the first time, I didn't realize that I'd accidentally put Luna Longbottom instead of Luna Creevey. I laughed when I realized my mistake. By the way, you will find this out next chapter, but I just wanted to point out that Tonks is teaching Transfiguration.


	9. He Left For Lunch

Disclaimer: I have a pack of gum, a biology textbook (you can have that back), and 6 different Harry potter BOOKS, but I don't own the actual Harry Potter.

_**A/N! I would absolutely love it if when some of you all review on this chapter; please give me some suggestions for names, preferably ones with like meanings. And I'm a fan of the original ones. Not like normal people names, like, weird old timely names. If you give me one of those names, please give me the gender (F, M, E), country origin, the meaning, and of course, the name. The country origin is the least important. But if you are going to look specifically for origin names, I have found one name I like that is German, so if you find the same one I'm going to use it (so far that's the one I think I'll use. But of course I'm not going to just give it away!). I have already decided the gender of Harry and Ginny's baby, but suggestions for future children born in this story are appreciated. I've got a list of about 20, so please help!**_

**Ms. Ronupert Grint**: Aww thanks for reviewing!

**Soccer101**: Again, you're cool for reviewing. And so quickly!

**Allison Carroll**: Yes, they are evil gits. Hah. I hope this is fast enough for a next chapter (even though it's kinda short but I think I explained why in the previous chapter.) Maybe I'll have 76 reviews when I have 15 chapters. I have like 31 now or something. Idk. I do think that one reason there aren't a lot of people reading it is because, and I wont deny that I don't do it, some people don't like to read stories under a certain number of chapters. When I do a search, I'll search, then put them in chapter order, and once I get to a certain point, I stop looking. I know it's mean to the Ones, but I like to have more to read. There are a few that I read when it had 1 chapter, and now they have quite a few, but I realize that some people only start reading later on. And I'll excuse those people. So, thanks for the awesome encouragement! I always enjoy your reviews! Since the first chapter!

**Beth5572**: A new reviewer! YAY! Thanks!

**Yourheartsdesire**: I didn't know they would never get together according to JKR. That's great info. Mucho gracias for reviewing (I don't speak Spanish so sorry for any spelling errors. I take French.)

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+

Chapter 9: He Left For Lunch

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+

THE NEXT DAY

"Lucy, are you enjoying your classes so far?" Allison and Lucy were walking to their third class of the day, the last one before lunch. First that morning they had Divination with Professor Trelawney and after that, they had Potions with Professor Brown. Now they were headed to Allison's favorite class and teacher, Transfiguration with Professor Tonks.

"Welcome class to another exciting day of Transfiguration." Lucy looked up at her professor to notice that her hair was a light blue color—not as natural as many would hope for. "Today, we have a new student who I'm sure you have all been introduced to, Miss Lucy Evans. She is here from America. Now Miss Evans, I don't want to you feel behind in this class, so for a week or two, will you come to my office every Tuesday and Thursday at 8:00 for just some review to make sure you're with the rest of the class?"

"Uh…Sure." Lucy said nervously as all eyes were on her.

The class went smoothly until Lucy gasped when she noticed that her professor's hair was now a hot pink color in a Mohawk.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+

"Hello class. As you all know, my name is Harry Potter… and I'm your new Defense teacher. I hope I'll do well…" Harry messed with his hair to receive subtle laughs and chuckles from across the room. "So, does anyone have any questions they want to ask me? I'm up for almost anything…" A blonde girl near the back raised her hand cautiously. "Uh, yes. Miss…uh… Price?"

"Uh, yeah. Professor Potter? If you loved Ginny so much, why did you leave? Why didn't you let her know you were alive?"

"Well, I didn't want to put her in a position of publicity where I knew she wouldn't like it. She never has been one to enjoy the spotlight. So when I defeated Voldemort…Oh come on! It's been nine years! Why still shudder at the name! Where was I? Oh yes… When I defeated Voldemort I realized that I would be getting more publicity than ever. I also knew that if I left and she knew I was alive, it would be hard for her to lie. So I just let her believe that I was indeed dead. Only two knew I was alive, and after they incorrectly informed me that Ginny was dead, I never wrote back. It was hard. Any more questions?"

A boy in the front row raised his hand as if he was a replica of Hermione.

"Professor Potter. How, exactly, did you defeat Voldemort? We've heard some stories of the tale, but none from the 'horse's mouth'. All we were told is that after a long journey searching for something that is still unknown, you were near your friends, you used the Killing Curse and poof—he was gone! What was the thing you were searching for?"

"Mr. Kearney is it? Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you what I was searching for. It was strictly between my friends, Professor Dumbledore and I. I can tell you that when I was on the journey, I experienced pain unlike you will ever experience. Some of it was physical, while other times it was emotional. When my friend, Hermione, broke her leg, we had to carry her through tough terrain while the bone healed. We did not have any bone re-growth potion so it had to re-grow naturally. It was a painful process for all of us. Throughout the journey we were hurt, hungry, lonely, and at one point, we thought we would give up, but we never did. I'm sorry, but that's as much as I can answer. You can ask more questions later. Professor Shelton didn't really leave a lesson plan, so I made one up myself. Since you are sixth years, I've devised a series of different projects to help you learn the material. Now who can tell me where you were when Professor Shelton left?"

"Unforgivable Curses." Harry's spine shivered as he heard the voice of the speaker. It sounded just like…

"May I ask you for your name?" Harry turned to look at the boy who had spoken. Harry gasped when he saw blinding white hair that was slicked back with way too much gel.

"Pravus, sir. Pravus Malfoy. I am the son of Narcissa and Lucius. I believe you knew my brother… Draco? Of course that would be before you landed my entire family in Azkaban nine years ago. For that, I got to grow up with a half-blood family that was very distantly related to me. Father, if he were here, would not approve at all… Now, Professor Potter. Before Professor Shelton left, we were about to learn about Unforgivable curses. You know all about them, don't you?" Pravus looked at Harry, who glared back at him.

Why hadn't anyone told him that Draco had a brother? Why did Draco never mention it? Was Draco actually in jail? Is that what happened to his family? Harry looked at Pravus and then realized it was the same look Snape gave him on his very first day of Hogwarts, when Harry was looking at him and he glared back, evilly. Harry shook his head and started just where he said, Unforgivable curses.

"Does anyone know the three, just two, or even just one of the three curses?" Harry looked to his class and noticed very few hands. Harry skipped over Pravus and moved to a brunette sitting near the front with horn-rimmed glasses and a quill and parchment neatly placed in front of her. "Yes, um… Miss…Brown? How many can you tell me?"

Marietta took her hand down cautiously as she weakly recited the first one.

"Um, the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse…and… the…uh… the, th-th-the k-k-killing c-c-curse. Sir? You're not going to perform them are you? They are unforgivable, you know that right?" Harry looked at her and noticed she looked like Hermione when they learned of the three curses in Fourth Year.

"Haha. Well, yes and no. I've talked to Professor McGonagall and she is allowing me to demonstrate one in class, the Imperius Curse. But it will have to wait for another day, because one, she has asked to be present to supervise, and two; it is now time for you to go to lunch. I will explain all this next class time. Be prepared to do what you thought was impossible…" Harry gave a sly smile and turned to his desk to tidy it up before he left for lunch.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+

Okay, I know it's short, but I explained that in the previous chapter. I have an idea of a way to make the chapters longer, so they will probably start getting longer, but now, I must retire to getting dressed in a hideous outfit to serve some very needy guests at a renaissance dinner. Please get me some names! Please!

-Diana-


	10. Someone Else Who Could Help

Disclaimer: I have a meeting with my lawyer today, but I don't own it…

**Ms Ronupert Grint**: I agree, 5/9 is good. it's more than half. I would love to read your story, actually when I finish writing a little on this chapter, I'll go and read it. But I must tell you, I'm not one of the most talented fictioneers! But I'm very honored to be called that. I think that I might be a little competition for you on the "Wierdness Scale". I am pretty out there. The only set back I have is that I have red hair instead of whatever it was I said Luna had (like a blonde color type). I'm glad your enjoying this story. And I promise, eventually, I'll get all my chapters longer. Once the ball gets rollin with that new kid (yeah, don't expect Draco's brother to just sit back and watch his brother's arch enemy teach him what he already 'knows'. Oh, and a review can NEVER be too long. Sometimes, mine can be like 2 paragraphs (with like at least 10 sen. in each!)

**Yourheartsdesire**: HA! YAY! I was hoping I would get that name! One of those names I had on my list and it was my favorite one on the list. It fits with my plot and I loved the name. It was fun to say! Thanks for giving me that one!

**Allison Carroll:** When did I indulge 16 yrolds about my personal life? I can't find it? Please let me know!

**scrivania:**Thank you! You're a new reviewer and I appreciate that you took just 10 seconds to let me know!

**Soccer101: **You are cooler than cool! Decorating the tree is so much fun! But this year, we just put it up today, and I didn't get to help, because my brothers' friends were over and so I wasn't going near them, they break stuff too easily!

* * *

Chapter 10: Someone Else Who Could Help

* * *

Tonks looked at her watch to make sure she was in her office at the right time. At that moment, the door swung open. She looked up to see an eager face, ready to learn. 

Lucy made her way to the front of the classroom, ready to get caught up so she could finally get in the swing of things here at Hogwarts. Lucy noticed during class the previous day, that there was something peculiar about Professor Tonks. She seemed to have an aura to her that gave off a mild, scatter-brained impression. Like she would forget something slight, and then mess up the rest of her work.

"Lucy, thank you for coming. Now, what were you studying at your old school in Transfiguration, just before you left?" Tonks sidled over next to Lucy to make it less serious and more casual.

"Well, we were transfiguring furniture into other types of furniture and some medium sized animals into either the same size or smaller animals."

"Okay, that's good. I was going to actually start there next term. Now, have you done any theory about different types of Transfigurative people. We did that the last two weeks and I must say, it helped the students for the better."

"Well, no. At my school, we mainly did practical. We didn't really learn any extra tips, just what we were supposed to do, then write an essay about it. That was about it."

"Okay, well for the next two weeks, I'm going to help you with different techniques and theory that we've done. And I assure you, we'll do some fun stuff here and there so it doesn't get tiring." Tonks smiled at her and moved back around to the other side of her desk. "Lucy, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, I have this condition. Um, and you remind me of it. Um. It's the reason I've had to move schools so many times. I coudn't control it, and still can't. My mom can, but I don't know how. It's very rare to be passed down in other generations, but it was passed to me and I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to another school. This is the quickest place I've ever made friends..." Lucy was rubbing the back of her neck out of nervous habit, and then stopped when she realized she was doing it.

"Lucy, I think that's exactly where we should start. Are you able to do this?" Tonks' straight black hair turned wavy and red, then to tight curls of lime green. Then she started changing her nose and mouth around to make it look as if she wasn't herself. Tonks nodded to herself when she noticed the girl wasn't flinching or anything. "Lucy, can you do this?"

"Not by choice. I said, I can't control it. And at my previous schools, we were only allowed to have natural hair, with a little unnatural color. Not a whole head of aquamarine!" Lucy walked over to Tonks as if she were studying her hair.

"Well, I think this is the perfect place to begin. We'll stop now and let you get back to your tower. I also believe that until you are able to do it by your own free will, with all parts, we should continue these meetings, though the time may change depending on our schedules. I hope to see your paper for class tomorrow! Good night!" Tonks moved back to her desk, watched the child leave the room, then smiled to herself. 'I've never met another metamorphagus...'.

* * *

Harry watched reminiscingly as the First Year Ravenclaws and Slytherins left the classroom to go to their next class. Harry couldn't help but wonder that there was something eerie about Pravus Malfoy. It might just be his instinct kicking in to not trust a Malfoy, but the face and his tone... it was all so prominent that he was, '_up to something?'._

All of a sudden, students started filing in his room. '_Okay, Harry. Third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. You can do this. Get it together!"_

"Good afternoon class! Well, I'll start just like I've started every class. Now, Professor McGonagall introduced me to all of you at dinner a few nights ago, so you all know me. Now do any of you have any questions you'd like to ask me?" Just as it was in all the other classes, many hands shot up.

Harry looked and found a blonde girl sitting near the middle of the room with her hand up eager to ask. "Um, yes. You?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Allison, Allison Alexander. Did you like living with the muggles? I read in a biography of yours that the muggle family you grew up with like treated you badly. Why did you go to them?" Allison sat back in her chair and watched her professor eagerly.

"Well, I was surprised when I got a wedding invitation from my cousin, so I figured that for him to at least send me one, they must have changed... and they did!" Harry smiled and continued to answer questions.

An hour and a quarter later, Harry announced that this would be his last question.

"Um, Lucy is it? Lucy Evans?" Harry looked at the red-headed witch and noted how much she looked like his mother..._ 'she even has eyes similar to hers'_. he thought to himself as he called on her.

"Yes sir. Um, my q-question is... Well, I wanted to know... Um... My mom might be upset with me for asking this but... Um, Professor Potter? Did you ever know that you had a uh... did you ever know my Mom, Miranda Evans? She was a fifth year student here your first year. You might remember her being the one who had a kid, well me, when she was sixteen. That was during the year that the Chamber of Secrets opened and everything." Lucy looked down at her desk, realizing that she'd just exposed herself.

"Miranda Evans? Hm... It doesn't ring a bell. I might have known her by sight, but I don't think I ever really talked to her. Why do you ask?" Harry looked back at Lucy and convinced her to answer.

"Well, I said she was my mom right? Yeah... Well, my mom was- I mean is... Oh this is really hard..." Lucy looked away to regain her composure. "You see, when I was like four or five, my Mom told me that my uncle died. I never got to meet him. She was devastated. She'd never really gotten to get to know him because she didn't know she had a brother for the first part of her life. Until her third year, when Professor Dumbledore told her. Oh I don't want to do this..."

"Lucy, everything's okay. Just tell me. Actually, you don't have to tell me..."

"No! I have to tell you! My mom wanted me to! And so I have to! Are you really thick-headed? Can you not put two and two together? When my Mom was 16 she had a kid, me, and moved to America where she married the father. I kept her maiden name. When I was four, I distinctly remember my mom coming in my room and telling me that my uncle died protecting his family. Over the years, she told me many stories of his bravery, courage, and even a few about her parents. Her mom was 16 as well when she had my mom. Though my mom's birth was hushed up. Not even their friends new about it. The two continued to act as if they hated each other for another year, before they couldn't stand it. They got married when they got out of Hogwarts. Then when the two of them were twenty, my grandmother gave birth to what would become the greatest wizard of our time! YOU!"

At that moment, time appeared to have stopped. No one spoke. No one moved. The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing against the windows outside. That was until Tonks came bustling in.

"Harry! Oh how good to see you! I'm sorry I haven't come to talk to you before! But I need to take one of your students. It is quite urgent. May I see you for a minute Miss Evans? I do hope this is all right..." Before he could answer, Tonks was shuffling Lucy out in the corridor leaving an awestruck classroom. Harry finally regained his composure and dismissed the class to dinner.

Harry moved over to his desk, laid his head in his hands and just sat there. Finally, a knock came upon his door and he called them in. He didn't even care to look up to see who it was.

"Harry? Are you okay? I heard some rumors flying around the Great Hall during dinner and I heard your name mentioned. I noticed you weren't at the table, so I thought I'd come and check up on you... Are you sick?" Harry looked up to see the face of Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah, Neville I'm-I-I'm a wreck. I don't know what's going on! I thought that I'd be able to come back with just a whole lot of publicity and a lot of catching up to do. I was so wrong! I didn't expect a whole sister and niece!"

"Woah..." Neville looked at Harry in amazement then backed off to go and get someone else who could help.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all ya'lls reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I'm not that fond of it as much as I would like. It kinda reminds me of a soap opera. But we all love the drama right? OKay, hope you enjoy the next chapter whenever it comes out! 


	11. I Love You Ginny

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

A/N Dec.10: Sorry, it's taken me so long to get around to this. I've been busy with school, and with semester exams coming up, I don't know if I'll finish this chapter before Christmas break! Wish me luck on my biology test(s)!

* * *

Chapter 11: I Love You Ginny

* * *

**Allison Carroll:** O, I no it's pushing it. I just thought, well, they wouldn't keep someone distantly related from him. It would have to be a big secret to be kept from everyone, even Sirius/Remus and the gang. Oh and the second part, I just wanted some filler space. He wanted the class to feel like he wasn't a Snape-like person. He wanted them to know, since sooner or later, it would all be out in the open. He wanted to give them the opportunity to find out about their new professor. 

**Cassie Claier:** I'm just acknowledging that you reviewed to chapter 1. I have already let you know my concerns.

**Yourheartsdesire:** Soaps are totally cool, but very cheesey. Especially the part about someone having like 3 lives. I'll let you know, as Dumbledore told us in the fourth book/movie, No one can come back from the dead. V. wasn't dead when he came back, he was just "gone". No one will be coming back in my story to life (let me rephrase that...). No one will be coming back to life in my story (that's better.). He might have a dream or two with his parents/dumbledore/sirius and others. But they will not come back to life (actually, I should say parents/dumbledore cause we're totally not positive that sirius is dead since he just went behind the veil. but that's another can of worms...). Leaders are so cool. (Hnthnt)

**Beth5572:** Merci!

**Ced14:** Random... Hey that's my role! I like it! Your post sounds like when I talk. I always ramble and just keep adding stuff. I was talking (rambling) to a friend on the way to bio today and this guy (a friend) came up and started pushing her into me. So i yelled at him and told him to stop pushing her cause i was talking to her. then she told him "you can keep pushing me, so i don't have to keep tryin to tune her out!" I was insulted but laughed too cause i knew i do it but i dont realize i do it till later in the convo. Rambling Random People are the coolest! And I forgive you for not reviewing till now after that last one. Yours was really long so it's okay!

**Machiavelli Jr:** Hey, this is my story! I'm making it to where she was preg. in 6th year, no one knew they even liked each other, so they had to keep up the appearance for a while. Miranda Evans was born in August to give her time for her last few months at home. Late August. I know that some stuff may not fit in perfectly with the real books. I'm sorry bout that. But it would have all fit in perfectly if I hadn't have been so stupid as to put Lucy 13 in this story. If I would have made my timeline before, it would have all worked out perfectly. But we all have lapses of sanity right (right? or is that just me!). Je concours. Drama est tres bon! BTW: Snape's Worst Memory never happened in my mind. it was like my least fav. chapter anyways so this fits (for me anyway. I didn't like seeing the Marauders so mean! I'll continue to stay in denial...). I like the 'Yoda Talk'. Wierd, I am. Confused also, I am. I'm sorry if it confuses you. I'm wierd and I intend to stay that way. Even if it makes my stories wierd!

**Soccer101:** Oh, I have 3 brothers but one of them's in college but we don't really get along. The other two are younger than me are like awful! Always running around, and it's worse when their friends are over... Oh don't even want to think about it! Arh! Please keep reading/reviewing! Always a pleasure to read your reviews!

**msjasonhook:** Thanks for reviewing. I don't think I could handle being JKR though, but it was a nice gesture!

**Taeniaea: **Merci beaucoup! I liked your review. Here's the update (though not as soon I would have liked it!)

* * *

"Is something bothering you Harry? You don't have to go out there. We can stay here as long as you need." Ginny looked at Harry noticing that he was extremely nervous about speaking in public about the final battle. She had no idea of the truth behind his nervousness. 

It was Friday afternoon and classes were cancelled for the day so everyone could get ready for the ceremony taking place that afternoon.

"Ginny, I-I-I just don't know what to do! She's going to be at the ceremony! I don't know what to say to her! How could Dumbledore have lied to me the whole time! Miranda Evans, my..." Harry trailed off again as he had been doing the whole morning.

"Miranda Evans? Who is that Harry?" Ginny looked confused at the mention of another woman's name.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you right now. I just haven't met her. I need to talk to her. Oh the trouble her daughter's caused..." Harry spaced out again.

"Wait! Harry. Are you okay? Is there something about this Miranda Evans I need to know? And how does her daughter tie in?" Ginny looked at Harry with hopeful eyes. "Harry, you can talk to me. We're going to have a baby for Merlin's sake! And we're going to get married! We need to talk about these things. How can I help?"

"You see Gin. That's the thing. You can't help. At least not right now! I've got to deal with this on my own. I'm just glad the Daily Prophet hasn't written anything about this! Don't worry Gin. I love you and I wouldn't keep anything from you unless I intended on telling you sooner rather than later. I will tell you, but it's just not a good time right now..." Harry got up and walked out the door leaving Ginny to reflect on what he said.

Harry walked around the castle thinking about what he was going to say at the ceremony celebrating nine years since the demise of Voldemort. Celebrating the return of Harry Potter-- the Boy Who Lived Again. Celebrating all those who fought in the war. But Harry was not in the mood for celebration. It had been three days since Lucy revealed her biggest secret to him. She still came to class on Thursday, but sat in the back and refused to talk. Harry was nervous about meeting his supposed sister.

"Why did Dumbledore never tell me about her?" He said to himself as he walked in front of a portrait of a puppy and it's siblings playing in a yard.

"Maybe it wasn't time for you to know." Harry was startled at the response to his rhetorical question. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall walking toward him with a sad expression on her face. "Harry, if you would please join me in my office. I may be able to assist you in answering your questions. This one in particular." Harry stared at her then turned to follow her to her office.

"Harry. I know this is all surprising to you. It must be an overwhelming emotion to hold. I suggest that you talk to Ms. Weasley about it. She is rather put out that you wouldn't talk to her." Harry looked at her upset, but then with regret that he hadn't confided in Ginny about his problems.

"Prof- Minerva? Why didn't Professor Dumbledore ever tell me? Don't I have the right to know that I have a sister?" Harry was staying calm yet letting out powerful emotions.

"Harry, I think that's something for you to ask her yourself. I sent an owl to Ms. Evans requesting her attendance in my office just about, now." As she said that, a knock was heard at the door. Harry didn't turn around but heard the woman enter.

"Professor McGonagall? May I ask why you asked me to- Oh Merlin! H-H-Harry? Is that you? Is this why you asked me to come?" Professor McGongall nodded and motioned to a chair next to Harry's for her to sit. Miranda went and sat in the chair taking in Harry's features. _'His eyes. Just like our mum's. And he looks almost identical to Dad. Same unruly hair and everything.'_ Miranda turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall who was smiling.

"Harry will you please look up. I would like you to meet Miranda Evans, Lucy's mother. Ms. Evans, this is Harry Potter, which I know you already knew that. He is teaching Defense here at Hogwarts. He knows who you are but not really _who_ you are. Harry will you please aknowledge the woman's presence!" Minerva looked annoyed at Harry's disdain towards being mannerly.

"Professor McGonagall, if you don't mind, I think I need to get back to my chambers to finish my speech." Harry tried to get up but realized that Professor McGonagall had charmed the chair so that he could not leave until she was satisfied with the way the conversation was going.

"Harry, you've already completed your speech. Ginny showed it to me this morning. So, please, let Ms. Evans here explain herself. Miranda? Go ahead..." Minerva turned her attention from Harry to Miranda sitting next to him.

"Harry. Lucy informed me that she told you about me. So, yeah. I'm your sister. No halves in there. James Potter is my father and Lily Evans, my mother. The fact that my mother was pregnant in school was hushed up. Not even the rest of the Marauders knew she was pregnant, or that I even exist. Professor Dumbledore thought it best not to give Voldemort another Potter to go after. He knew there was going to be something later that would involve the Potters and Voldemort, though I know he didn't know the extent to it..." Miranda looked down then back at Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't know you were my brother until the very end of my fourth year, just before you came to Hogwarts. I was told not to tell anyone. When I got pregnant with Lucy, I stayed throughout the rest of the year, then went to America with Lucy and her father came after he finished Hogwarts. When Dumbledore told me... well I was shocked. First off, I felt probably the same way you're feeling now, 'why didn't anyone tell me?'. Then I started feeling differently. I don't know how to describe it. Maybe 'elated' will do the trick. Yeah. I was elated. I mean, it's not everyday you find out you have a brother, or in your case, a sister. I wish I could have told you. When I was still at Hogwarts, you were too young for me to tell you. It was never the right time. I wanted Dumbledore to be there when I told you. Then, he died. Then you died. After I got news that you died, I told Lucy all that I knew. No harm could come from it, right? Boy was I wrong. I waited nine years to come back to London, and it just so happens, the day I come back, so do you! How ironic!"

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Minerva said quietly.

Lucy walked in not even noticing Harry sitting in the chair next to her mothers.

"Mum! Hi! Uh. Professor McGonagall? Professor Potter's girlfriend, Ginny I think, she wanted me to ask you if you knew where he was. She's been worried about him and I don't know why." Lucy gasped as she heard a rustling behind her. She turned to see a head of jet black hair escaping the room at quite a pace.

"Well, Lucy. I do believe she won't have to worry anymore. Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to make sure the preparations for the ceremony are going as planned." The three got up and exited the office.

* * *

Harry walked down the familiar corridors of his youth to his new chambers. As he was walking, slower than before I might add, he was thinking about how exactly to break it to Ginny that he had a sister. As he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize until it was too late that he was colliding with a mass of red hair. 

"Harry? Is everything okay? Where were you?" Before she could ask anymore questions he grabbed her arm and took her back to the room to explain everything.

"Ginny, I need you to listen to me with an open mind, no interruptions, no judgement, and especially no 'Weasley Temper'. Please." Harry looked into Ginny's eyes to make sure she was agreeing whole-heartedly.

"Okay, Harry."

"Ginny, before I was born, my parents did something that no one knew about. Well, a few people knew, but those people are the only who know now, with the addition of two or three. In your first year in Hogwarts, do you remember a sixth year girl named Miranda Evans? She got pregnant in the middle of the year."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember someone talking about it..."

"Okay, well. Her kid, Lucy, is now attending Hogwarts, a third year. In my class on Tuesday, she went off on me for what I didn't know why until the end. Her mom, Miranda Evans, is... apparently... according to everything she's told me, that Dumbledore told her, weeeeeeelllllll. Um. She's sorta my sister." Harry looked at Ginny to an expected shocked face.

"You... you have... you have a sister? Wow. Can you say 'All My Children'?"

"Excuse me?"

"Soap opera? Honestly Harry! You've lived with muggles your whole life, except when you were at Hogwarts. How can you possibly not know what 'All My Children' is? It's only one of the best soaps out there!" Ginny looked flabbergasted.

"Oh... Yeah, this does sound kinda Soap Opera-ey. Trust me. I watch soaps. Just never heard of that one. What do you think I did when I had to watch Lilianne!" The two laughed for a little before getting back to the matter at hand. Harry explained the situation as best he could remember correctly to Ginny.

"So, What are you gonna do?"

"That's the thing. I don't know what I should do! Should I go up to her and say 'hey big sis!' or approach it with just little get-togethers to get to know her, or whatever! I am just so confused." Harry put his head in his hands as he pondered the thought.

"I think you should talk to her. And actually talk. Not just listen to her explain the situation. You know. You tell her how your life's been, tell her about the Dursley's, Sirius, friends, your parents, and even invite her to the wedding! She's the closest thing to a blood-line family you have. Listen to her as well. Have like just get togethers to explain things, listen to her, talk to her. No, don't just talk, I want you to communicate with her. There's a difference." Ginny started walking around thinking of the endless possibilities. Finally she sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Ginny. I love you." Harry kissed her lightly on the lips before breaking apart suddenly.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Look at the time! It's five minutes till the ceremony's supposed to start! We have to go!" Harry and Ginny jumped off the bed and sprinted through the halls. In the distance they could hear the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, starting the ceremony. When Ginny heard his voice, she cringed before slowing to a walk to make their way towards the Black Lake, where the final battle was fought.

* * *

"Nine years. I can't believe it's been nine years. So much happened that night. It never occurred to me that I would be making a speech at one of these. I thought I was going to stay gone forever..." Harry told the story of what happened that fateful night, what happened to himself afterwards, and then introduced the next speaker, Hermione, who told the same story, but from a different perspective. Hermione was followed by Ron who also had a different perspective. None of the three mentioned Horcruxes or anything of that sort. After Ron finished, Hermione and Harry stood back up to join him at the podium. 

"Everyone that is in attendance here, thank you for coming to the very first ceremony marking the downfall of Lord Voldemort." Hermione began to speak first. "I guess what you've all been wondering though, is why we have never had one before."

Ron cut in.

"Well, since the two of us knew Harry was alive, we didn't want anyone to make some kind of statue in his memory. So, we refused to allow the Ministry to make something of this day. So, it's a good thing that this year, he came back before this day! Now, we have something to present to the School of Hogwarts, the staff when we were in attendance, the present students, and the wizarding world of today." Ron stepped backwards to give Harry room to speak.

"It is with great honor that I am here to present, with my best friends by my side once again, this statue behind me, though covered in a cloth now, memorializing those who fought, those who survived, those who tragically lost their lives, and those who helped in any way they could. Would you please remove the cloth, Dobby?" The small house elf pulled a cord, releasing the veil over the marble fountain. Hermione was the first to talk about the fountain, explaining each of the tiers.

"On the bottommost tier, there are healers, researchers, and teachers depicted in the tier. The next tier up depicts all those who fought and survived." Hermione stepped away from the podium and Ron stepped up.

"The next tier represents those who tragically lost their lives to Voldemort. There are a few certain people depicted, including the Prewitts, the Longbottoms, who just died recently after a long bout with memory loss, and the Potters. Harry suggested that instead of the others, who were shown happy as they led their normal lives, that his parents instead be shown as they were when they did die-- fighting. He asked that they have wands produced and shown as it is believed to have looked."

Finally, Harry moved to the podium to explain his favorite tier, the topmost tier he thought of all by himself.

"The topmost tier means the most to me. It is a small statue of a man whom I was extremely close to. He fought Voldemort on numerous occasions. I thought it be fitting that he was to be on the topmost tier of a fountain here at Hogwarts, since he was the 'greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen'. He lost his life, trying to save me from the evils that were to befall the castle. If it weren't for him, I think I might have been just another student in the castle, you know, what I was trying to do. He helped me become the man I have.

"He fought for inter-house unity, and even trusted the man who killed him, till death. He was my mentor, my friend, but most of all, I thought of him as a grandfather. He treated me as family, yet giving me punishment when deserved... This man was the greatest wizard known to man. This man was Albus Dumbledore. These are just a very small fraction of the reasons why he is portrayed in this fountain. But I think it'll do." Harry placed his arm around Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, and Ginny grabbed Ron, and the four of them made their way to the fountain, to inspect it more closely.

"I love it Harry." Ginny whispered into his ear. Harry smiled at her then the three of them started to make their way up to the castle for an evening meal.

"I love you Ginny."

* * *

A/N: So, did ya'll like it? Review please! I hope it was long enough! 


	12. A Terrific Sister

Disclaimer: I wish I did own it…

* * *

Chapter 12: A Terrific Sister

* * *

A/N: Enjoy! 

**Beth5572**: 'Next' as in the next chapters or 'next' as in a new story. I'm trying to get a mystery type plot in here, but I haven't really figured out all the details, so it might take a while. If you mean 'next' as in a new story, I'm in the process of brainstorming different possibilities. I'll walk around school/house/town and then a thought will come to me. I think I should start writing them down! Ha. I made a funny. okay, stop making a fool of yourself!. Maybe soon, I'll have a new story out. I think this time around, I'll write a few chapters then post the first one, so I can have my thoughts together before I get reviews...

**Ms Ronupert Grint:** The speech part was the easiest thing I'd written in this story. It was all so clear as to how I wanted it. I knew exactly what I wanted, and to me, it was my favorite part. I think I didn't really like though, is that I put it and Harry and Miranda meeting in the same chapter. And since it was at the end, it sorta overshadowed their meeting. They should have both been huge. Maybe their own chapter. I just wanted to give ya'll more to read. I'm glad my story brought tears to someone's eyes!

**MewMewFireHeart:** I've seen your name on either the favorites or alert list for a while. I was wondering why you never reviewed. It's okay though. At least you're reviewing now! Thanks a whole lot for the names. I actually wrote one or two on my 'seriously consider' list. Danke!

**Mandaleigh6078:** Aww.. Thanks a lot! That really boosted my confidence!

* * *

"So, then I said 'Luna! There is no such thing as a Crumple Horned Snorcack!' and she stared at me and said 'Yes there is. It's in the backyard!'" This comment from Colin seemed somehow funny to everyone at the table except Harry who was staring across the hall at Miranda, who was telling her daughter what he believed to be tales from when she was at Hogwarts. 

"HARRY!" Harry snapped back to reality after a few minutes when he realized someone was calling his name. He looked up to see everyone at his table staring at him insanely.

"Yes dear?" Harry turned to Ginny who was the one calling his name.

"Harry? Is everything... oh. Okay. Do you want to go talk to her? Or I could go talk to her. Or-."

"No, I think I'll wait till after we finish eating to talk to her. I don't want to make a scene of things." Harry said this adamently as if he was assuring himself. He moved his hand to his fork and began eating the scrumpcious meal.

After the meal, Harry was walking on the grounds with Ginny and they were discussing what they wanted to name their unborn child.

"I was thinking," Ginny spoke up, "that we could have some name with meaning. Not just another name like Ginny or Harry. We don't know whether we're having a girl or a boy yet, but we should make a list of names that appeal to us." Harry nodded then pulled a little book out of his cloak pocket.

"When you told me you were pregnant, I went to Aunt Petunia to tell her. She gave me this. It's a baby names book. She said it's the same book she used to name Dudley, and the same book that my mum used to name me. So it's quite old, seventeen years in fact, but I thought we could use it." Ginny smiled and pulled Harry in a tight embrace. They sat down on the grass and started to read the first few names. Nothing sounded appealing for a while. Then they came across a name they thought sounded appropriate for the time.

"Harry I really like this name. I hope we're having a-"

"Harry!" Ginny was cut off mid-sentence by Miranda walking up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? I'll just go and we can talk later."

"No! Don't go." Ginny stood up to face Miranda. "Hi. You must be Miranda. I'm Ginny, Harry's fiancee. It's so nice to meet you. I haven't heard much since I just found out just before the ceremony. Here, I'll go. You two should talk. Bye Harry." She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"No, Ginny, is it? Stay. We can all talk. Your his fiancee? Congratulations you two. I just wanted to hear how he's been since I left Hogwarts." The three sat and talked for an hour before they decided it was getting too dark, so they moved their conversation inside.

"So, Miranda? How is it that Sirius, Remus and Peter never figured out my mum was pregnant with you in their sixth year?" this was one of the questions that had been nagging inside of him since the beginning.

"Well, from what Dumbledore told me, he said that since our mum never really showed much interest in our dad till late in their seventh year, they didn't make much of her mood swings. And she only had to wear baggy robes, to hide me once she started to show. And whenever our dad was around them, she tried not to talk to him, because if she hated him, why would she talk to him on her own accord. So from what I gathered, when they talked, Dad always started the conversation, and Mum always ended it with a nice slap on the cheek to keep up appearance, though in reality, they did like each other. Does that answer your question?" Harry nodded.

The three were sitting in Harry's chambers. Harry was sitting in the chair at the desk, Ginny at the foot of the bed, and Miranda on a chair by the fire.

"So, Harry, I have a question for you. What were you feeling when Lucy spilled the beans in class?" This was a question he knew he would have to answer sooner or later.

"Well, I was definately surprised. I never guessed in my wildest dreams that I would have a sister. At first, I didn't believe it. Then I started thinking and I noticed that Remus had pictures of them, seperately of course, from each year. But he didn't have any of our Mum from her sixth year. I always wondered why, and when I asked him, he said that she never allowed anyone to take her picture that year. That's what confused me. Then when Lucy told me this in class, I was distraught after a while. I didn't know what to do. Just one day after telling the wizarding world that I was alive, I find out that I have a sister. It was pretty nerve-racking. Then Neville came in and he called Minerva to help me." Harry got up and moved to sit next to Ginny, who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"So, Miranda." This was the first time for Ginny to speak since they came inside. "I have something for you." Ginny walked over to her suitcase and extracted a small off-white envelope with black cursive writing on the front. "Harry and I sent out the invitations for the wedding before he left, but I've kept some with me, just incase I see someone that I forgot to invite.

"Well, we didn't forget to invite you, because technically we didn't know who you were. But now that we do, would you like to attend our wedding this Christmas? It's actually going to be here at Hogwarts, Christmas night, out by Dumbledore's tomb. We would love for you to come." Ginny walked over to Miranda and handed her the invitation.

She opened it and read the contents. When she got to the bottom she smiled then looked up and nodded. After a few moments of silence, the two embraced each other as if they'd known the other since birth. Ginny started feeling as if she were going to cry, then when she did, Miranda handed her a handkerchief. Soon, the two women were weeping uncontrollably and Harry had to split the two apart to find out what was wrong.

"Can someone explain to me why my fiancee and sister are crying over a wedding invitation?" Harry asked a little put out that he didn't know.

"Oh, haha. Harry, it's the hormone's kicking in. I thought of the fact that at our wedding, you're actually going to have a blood-line relative sitting on your side! Then I started thinking about how in a few months, you would have another blood-line relative, our son or daughter! I just couldn't help myself. It was all so emotional." Harry grabbed her and hugged her then looked at Miranda.

"Uh, Miranda. Thanks."

"For what Harry?"

"For being here. You don't know how much that means." Harry let go of Ginny and for the first time ever, he hugged his one and only sister.

* * *

The next three weeks passed like a blur of white dresses, pink dresses, black tuxes, and many different flower arrangements. Harry wondered how in so much confusion, that a wedding could actually come out of this. He'd tried to help plan things here and there, but eventually they just told him that the best thing for him to do was to go and get his tux fitted, pick out the rings with Ginny, and together, they picked out a wedding song. 

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. He, Miranda, Lucy and Miranda's husband were staying with Harry at his apartment in London, while Ginny stayed at the Burrow. They were keeping it a fairly simple wedding, with lilies as center pieces, lilies in the bouquets, and lilies as the flower pinned on the wedding party. Harry, instead of having a bachelor party, decided to spend the night at his apartment with his newly acquired family, catching up on their lives, looking at photo albums and just enjoying the company of family.

Halfway through an album that consisted of Lucy's school years, Harry realized that his picture album that Hagrid gave him after his first year of Hogwarts was still at the Dursley's.

_The Dursley's! I knew I forgot something!_ Harry had forgotten to contact the Dursley's about Miranda and her family.

"Miranda? I just realized that I've left a photo album at my... our aunt and uncle's house. I'll be right back." With a pop, Harry disappeared only to rematerialize in his old room at Number 4 Privet Drive. He raced down the stairs to hear voices coming from the dining room.

"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Dudley? Are you here?" Harry walked in the dining room to see five smiling faces he hadn't seen in months.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Harry was attacked by Lilianne whom he had grown quite close to when he was living with Dudley.

"Harry, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here? Isn't your wedding tomorrow?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Um, Aunt Petunia, can I talk to you... uh... in private?" She nodded and the two left to talk in the kitchen.

"Harry, it's such a nice surprise that you're here. But why are you here? I thought you weren't coming to get us until tomorrow."

"Aunt Petunia, I have a very important question to ask you. When my mum was 16, did she have a baby?" Harry decided to get right to the point, well the other point of coming.

"Wow, I'd forgotten about that. She came home from Hogwarts one Christmas and was pretty moody. Our parents talked to her, then took her to a doctor. She was indeed pregnant. When she came home for the summer, she'd gotten quite large. That August, she did in fact, have a baby. A girl I believe. Why do you ask? I never found out who the father was."

"It was my dad. You see, when I was in my second year at Hogwarts, a Sixth year, she was sixteen, got pregnant. I didn't really hear about it. It was pretty hushed up. So, when I started teaching at Hogwarts at the beginning of December, a girl in my class, just moved from America, told me that her grand-mum, was my mum, and that her mum was my sister. I was shocked. Then I met her. And I'd like you to meet her as well. Come back to my apartment with me. Please?"

Harry looked at his aunt who was clearly terrified that her niece was back in London. Last she had heard, she was shipped to America to live with an adoptive family because it was unheard of to have a baby so young.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay. I'll go and meet her. But what to do about Vernon and the others?"

"Oh, I'll take care of that. But will you go get that album with my parent's pictures in it? The one with the moving pictures? I would like to show them to Miranda."

"Miranda. I forgot that's what she named her. I helped her pick that name out you know." Aunt Petunia walked out of the kitchen to go get the photo album. Harry walked back into the dining room where everyone was laughing at some joke Uncle Vernon had just told.

"Um, Uncle Vernon? If it's all right with you, I need to take Aunt Petunia back to my apartment. There's something she needs to see before the wedding."

"Well, as long as she stays safe, you may go. But do let me know before you come bustling into this house again." The group laughed and so did Harry. He made his way out to the entrance hall and met Aunt Petunia who had two albums in her hand instead of one.

"The other one is one of mine. It's still photos, but they are from when your mum was pregnant, and right after Miranda was born. There's also picutres from before she got her Hogwarts letter. I thought you two might like to look at them."

Harry just hugged his aunt then made his way out the door.

"Uh, Harry? How exactly are we getting there?"

"Side-Along Apparation. Just follow me." Harry made his way to the dumpster where he had apparated from not long ago. He grabbed her arm and asked her to hold on tightly and not to let go. Soon, he felt as if his belly-button was being ripped out and finally landed on familiar turf, his living room. He landed and saw three surprised faces.

* * *

Miranda was playing Wizard's Chess with Lucy and was getting beat quite badly. Her husband was fooling around with the different muggle appliances. They heard a pop and turned to see not only one, but two people standing there. 

"Hi Harry. And who is this?" Miranda nodded towards Petunia.

"Miranda, I would like you to meet Petunia Dursley, our aunt. This is our mum's sister. Aunt Petunia, this is Miranda, the baby you only knew briefly when she was born."

"You were there when I was born? What was I like? I haven't ever heard these kinds of stories. Only what Dumbledore knew. What was I like as a baby?" Miranda grabbed Petunia's arm and urged her to sit on the couch next to her.

"Hold on Miranda! She's only gotten here. When I went to get this photo album and explained the situation to her, she gave me another photo album. This one has baby pictures of you. I want you to look at it first."

"Oh no, Harry. Don't be silly. Come sit beside me. We can look together." Lucy and her father played a game of Wizard's Chess while Petunia, Harry and Miranda looked at pictures. Aunt Petunia told stories of when their mum was pregnant and in her last few months at home.

"Oh, it was dreadful! She wanted to be waited on hand and foot! It was 'Petunia this, Petunia that!'. I could never get a decent night's sleep. Then when she went into labor, I was there with her. I was in the delivery room when you were born. I felt so proud of my younger sister then. She was always a pain, and me too, but at that moment, we clicked. I looked at you and I knew that my niece, this little bundle of skin, would help bring down the evils of your world. Whatever you do. Whatever it takes. You two stick together through this, okay? I remember what Professor Dumbledore wrote in that letter, _love._ He said it was love that you needed, Harry. But because Vernon didn't approve of the magical world, I couldn't give you the love you deserved." By this time, Petunia was in tears and Miranda was hugging her aunt consolingly. Even Harry had a few tears forming in his eyes.

"You see, Harry. I never knew you would ever find out about Miranda. So I couldn't show you these pictures. Even Vernon didn't know I had these. He didn't even know Miranda existed. I'm just so glad that you two found each other. Now Harry can have the closest thing to blood family at his wedding."

"But you are coming, right Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. But I was never the best Aunt. But I'm sure, if you are a lot like your mother Miranda, that you will be a terrific sister."

* * *

A/N: I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Some of my thoughts might not make sense, so once I post this, I'll reread it (I can't reread it on here because it won't be the same as what it is on the site. I know that doesn't make sense, but it does to me). Once I reread it, if I still can't understand some of it, I'll edit it and fix it maybe. Maybe not. The next chapter will be the wedding and maybe a little more. Review!   



	13. The Happiest Man Alive

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

Chapter 13: The Happiest Man Alive

* * *

A/N: JFYI: Last Chapter was 404 words less than the chapter before it. I just thought that was interesting... 

**Soccer101:** Sorry you were grounded. S'okay. I forgive you. At least you reviewed on chapter 12! It's been 2 days since i posted ch. 12 (when i'm writing this) and you're the only one who's reviewed! Thanks a bunches! I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ginny walked into her room for the very last time as a single woman. She knew that once she left this room, she would never be the same. The last time she walked out of this room determined, she faked her own death then got married to someone who was just a person she cared for, not loved. 

"Thirty minutes Ginny! Oh my. You're not even dressed! Let me help you!" Mrs. Weasley ran into the room and started to unzip the dress from the garment bag. After ten minutes, Ginny was dressed in her white strapless gown.

The top of the dress had pink and blue fabric sewn in with sequins and white beads to give the illusion of flowers running across the top. The back had a slight 'v' dip that ran to her mid-back. It had a full-length skirt that was very poufy. At the train in the back, the same flowered pattern from the top was repeated to offset the illusion of the flowers that the flowergirl would be tossing. Hooked buttons ran from the top of the back to just above the rear. On the front, at the bottom, the flower pattern was repeated on the left side of the gown. The gown had cost a fortune, but for Harry, it was worth it. Plus, she still wasn't showing so she could pull it off.

Finally, her mom fixed her up-do, a twisty bun that only her mom could do. She fitted in the veil, which was the same color as the dress and was fingertip length with white silk around the edge. Her shoes were two-inch heeled shoes with a strap across the toe and a rhinestone ring on the toes.

Charlie's six-year-old daughter, Mary, was to be the flowergirl. Her mother died in childbirth and so now Charlie attempted to raise Mary the best he could. Her dress was contrasting the white 'lily' theme. It was a mother-of-pearl floorlength gown and poufed out just as Ginny's did. It had pinpoint work done on the chest with little pink flowers sewn in like Ginny's. Due to the cold weather, Charlie insisted that she wear shoes that covered her toes. So Ginny found matching ballet flats that fit perfectly with the dress. Just as Ginny was thinking about her, Mary ran into the room, hyper from the candy Fred and George had given her.

"Aunt Ginny! The told me to come and tell you that it's time for you to go to Hogwarts now!" This caused the two women to stir, and grab the young girl, and apparate just outside the Hogwarts grounds. A carriage was meeting them there to take them up to the castle. (Just imagine Cinderella's carriage. but Ginny's wasn't originally a pumpkin!).

"Mum? What if I'm not a good wife?" Molly sensed that Ginny would get nervous, but not now. She figured she would have gotten them earlier.

"Oh, Gin! I'm sure you'll be a great wife and mother! You helped Harry get through his time of need and now he and Miranda are getting along as siblings should! Plus, you have already been a wife before. And mother too! But not really, but... Oh well! Ginny, you are marrying the man of your dreams today. Actually, you're marrying the man of everyone's dreams today!" This joke allowed the mother and daughter to laugh a little before the ceremony. When the carriage pulled up, Molly got out. Ginny and Mary were told to remain in the carriage until it was time for them to come out.

"So, Aunt Ginny? How come you left everyone?" Ginny was thinking of the perfect way to answer when the door swung open and Charlie guided Mary out.

"Come on Little Sweetheart! It's time for you to go!" Charlie helped Mary out. He turned and winked at his youngest and only sister before shutting the door.

Not much time passed before it was time for Ginny to exit the carriage. Her own father came to the door and helped her out. Ginny took her dad's hand and squeezed his reassuringly, though in retrospect, she was really reassuring herself. Ginny and Arthur made their way to the end of the aisle. The music started and so did they.

* * *

Harry knew this day was here. He'd been waiting for it since forever. He looked out in the audience to see the whole of Hogwarts situated at the back, Ministry officials sitting just in front of them, reporters from all over graced the edges, and friends and family sat on either side of the aisle in white wooden chairs. 

Harry looked at all the Weasley's situated on the first two rows of chairs. Then he looked to the first two rows on his own side and was proud to see family sitting there. In the first chair, his very own sister was sitting there grinning madly at him. They made eye contact then she made a face and he started to laugh. Next to Miranda was Aunt Petunia who was looking nervously at all of the people gathered there. Next to her was Vernon, Dudley, Anne, Lilianne, Lucy and Lucy's father.

In the row behind Harry's immediate family, Professor McGonagall sat with what looked like a portrait, but he couldn't be sure. Next to her was Professor Lupin and Tonks. Then Neville and some other professors. Harry smiled when he realized who the portrait was of- Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had brought Dumbledore to Harry's wedding. This thought brought the largest smile to his face. Well, before he heard the music begin to play and he saw Ginny walking down the aisle with her father, arm-in-arm.

* * *

_'Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Me, Ginny Weasley getting married to Harry Potter! This was my childhood fantasy! I never believed it would actually come true. Oops Ginny, don't trip on your dress. That's not very lady-like. Especially when- Oh my God. Harry is absolutely stunning in that tuxedo! He looks so handsome. Oh, I can't wait till we're actually married! Legally married!'_

Ginny let go of her father's arm and grabbed Harry's hand. The two walked up to where the preacher was standing.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"We do." The entire Weasley family chanted, though it was only supposed to be Arthur and Molly. This caused everyone in the audience to chuckle slightly. Harry and Ginny smiled but only looked at each other.

After exchanging vows and rings, the preacher announced them husband and wife.

"It is my honor to be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Harry and Ginny broke apart from their passionate kiss and faced the crowd. The two made their way down the aisle and into the carriage, which would take them to the entrance to the castle.

* * *

"You look beautiful. I love you Ginny." Harry kissed Ginny on the lips then started moving downwards to her neck. 

"No, Harry. Not now. Not till after the reception." Ginny smiled then kissed him on the lips. He kissed her on the forehead as the carriage rolled to a stop.

"I guess it's time to go in now..."

"Yeah..."

Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand in the Great Hall. When they walked in, everyone started clapping and cheering. The two instinctively looked up to see what the ceiling had in store for them for today. The were surprised when they saw white lilies floating around and fake doves flying around the ceiling. The two smiled then made their way to the front to greet the guests.

They got a lot of 'congratulations' and 'welcome back's. But the one that made them the most happy was when Petunia walked up to him. Instead of being glad that he was back in the wizarding world (she was anyway), she just hugged him. Finally, she let go. Then she looked at Ginny and hugged her as well. They didn't get a congratulations from her.

"I'm proud of you Harry." She said, smiled, then walked away. Harry smiled at Ginny then looked shocked.

"What just happened? Did my aunt actually _hug_ me? Even through the past nine years, she's never hugged me!" Ginny just smiled then leaned up to kiss him.

"Congratulations little bro!" Harry and Ginny broke apart to see Miranda walking towards them. "I'm really glad that you invited me. It means a lot. This is my first family wedding I've been to that it wasn't my wedding! Quite funny. So, how are you Ginny? You look fantastic! I absolutely love that pattern on the dress! It brings out your eyes!" Harry took this as his cue to leave.

He left and found Hermione and Ron sitting at a table talking. He sat down to join them, remembering the evening of the Yule Ball.

"Happy Christmas you two." he smiled then looked at all the couples dancing on the floor. Then an idea struck him. He got up and walked around the table.

"Hermione? May I have this dance?" He smiled and she obliged. The two danced through two songs before Fred cut in saying that Harry needed to dance with his own wife.

Harry left the dance floor smiling. He had to find Ginny. Too late. It's time for the Father/Daughter dance.

Harry watched Ginny grab Arthur and head to the center of the dance floor. Then the music started. It was Butterfly Kisses, by Bob Carlisle, a muggle singer who Ginny adored listening to when she was living as a muggle.

_There's two thing I know for sure,  
She was sent here from Heaven,  
And she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I know I must  
have done something right,  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16, today, she's lookin like her Mama,  
a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
From perfume to makeup  
From ribbons and curls  
Tryin her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayers;  
stickin little white flowers all up in her hair  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if  
you don't mind. I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek  
this time." Oh with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right...  
to deserve her love every morning,  
and butterfly kisses at night. _

_Oh the precious time  
Oh like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly,  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the brides room, just staring at her.  
She asks me what I'm thinkin, and I say  
"I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losin my baby girl."  
And she leans over; gave me butterfly kisses  
with her mama there, stickin little white flowers  
all up in her hair._

_"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy. It's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something  
right. To deserve your love every morning, and butterfly kisses-  
I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses_

The song ended and by the end, the whole room was in tears as were Ginny and Arthur. Ginny didn't want to let go of her father, but he pried her off. Ginny walked to Harry and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh Harry! This is what I want your relationship to be like with our children! I love you!" Harry hugged his wife and let her cry in his arms.

"I know hun, me too." Harry stroked her back then led her to a chair so she could sit and have a glass of water.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked to the cake so they could cut the cake (and eat it too!). Harry placed his hand on top of Ginny's and slowly, they cut a piece of the cake Mrs. Weasley made them. 

They entwined their free hand's fingers and began to use the other hand to place the bite of cake in the other's mouth. Just as it got close enough, Ginny smushed the cake in Harry's face and the couple started laughing, causing the rest of the room to burst out in contagious laughter.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry." The two hadn't stopped staring at each other then they finally kissed causing cheers to come from the crowd and a few cat calls from Fred and George. Harry and Ginny did the rest of the ceremonial cake stuff then made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Harry placed his hand in hers and wrapped the other around her waist. Ginny held Harry's hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. The two stared at each other, then "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley came on and they danced all smiles,

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you_

"I love you Harry. So much.'' Ginny leaned in closer to Harry and rested her head on his chest.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you _

"I love you too, Ginny. Till the end." Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

_take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
__ for I can't help falling in love with you._

The dance ended and Harry and Ginny continued dancing to the next song, then the next. Finally, Mrs. Weasley asked them to step aside so they could take a few informal pictures. A few with friends from school, some with teachers, and Percy insisted that he take one with Harry Potter and his wife.

"I don't see why he can't say he wants to take a picture with his sister! It's just preposterous. I think he just wants one so he can have a nice picture for the Prophet." Mrs. Weasley ranted on and on then finally they found the perfect place to take these pictures, in front of a large portrait of an old Headmaster with a nice arrangement of lilies in front. The two stayed there and took what seemed like fifty pictures before they were told they could go back to dancing.

"Come with me." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and took him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked but she didn't answer.

"Just trust me."

The two ran through the castle, Harry knew where he was, he just didn't understand why they were going there. Finally, they ended up in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"_White Lilies"_ Ginny said the Gryffindor password and dragged Harry to a spot just inside the hole. She stood there, then kissed him passionately.

"Why are we here?" Harry was not understanding the importance of this spot.

"Think Harry." Was all Ginny said before kissing him again.

"I still don't get it."

"Arg, Harry! Think! In your sixth year, this is the place where you first kissed me! You came back from your detention with Snape and walked in, then kissed me! This is where we shared our first kiss!" Harry smiled then picked up Ginny and kissed her. They stayed like that for a little then he pulled away and set her down.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, shouldn't we go back down? Won't they be wondering where we are?"

A sly smile creeped upon Ginny's face.

"Nope. I told Hermione where we were going, and I made sure that she was to make it seem as if we were just not where the person who was looking for us was. We have a little time." Ginny smiled then started walking over to the couch and sat down. She leaned over to Harry and they began to kiss even more passionately. After a while, they both decided that they probably should go back down to their own wedding reception.

Harry and Ginny, hand-in-hand, made their way down the grand staircase and back into the Great Hall to continue greeting and talking.

Hours later, Harry and Ginny finally took their chance and announced that they were leaving. They grabbed Harry's newest broomstick and hopped on. Ginny held tightly on to Harry and they took off. Slowly at first, circling the crowed gathered outside, then sped up and left for their first destination, Greece. Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry and he felt as if he were the happiest man alive.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review!  



	14. What is UP with Pravus?

DISCLAIMER: I dont own this. that would be JKR. I own the plot line and anything you don't recognize from the books

* * *

Chapter 14: What is UP with Pravus?

* * *

REVIEWS: 

Taeniaea: Thanksabnchs!

Ms Ronupert Grint: I'm glad you liked the wedding. It was so much fun to write. It made me think about how i wanted my wedding to be (actually, that's the song I want for my father/daughter dance). its a song my dad and i used to listen to when i was little. and he would give me butterfly kisses just before i went to bed.

Allison Carroll: I'm sorry you didn't like it. Your review made me remember that I need to get back on track. I have a mystery-like plot in mind, i just haven't written it down. I assure you, i'll get it up soon! I just wanted to get the fluff out of the way first.

Beth5572: I actually am writing another story at the moment. I've written close to two chapters (that's the reason for the slow update). I want to write maybe half of another chapter before I post it though. It may not be up until after Christmas.

* * *

After their week long honeymoon, it was time for Harry to get back to Hogwarts. He returned and went back to the normal schedule. Ginny stayed at Hogwarts with him and helped with different classes. Everything was going smoothly for a while until a fateful day when at lunch one Saturday before a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Harry recieved what seemed to be the most interesting owl. He couldn't place the familiar slanted writing, but was surprised to read its contents. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know exactly what is going on, just that there is a new prophecy. This letter is bewitched to go to you at a time of need. You may not even know the time is dangerous. The new prophecy is not concerning you, but your children. As of right now, January 21, 1997, no one knows of the prophecy. It will be reported to the Ministry, but they will not know who it concerns for years. I am telling you this for the reason that you need to know. Protect your children. Do not tell anyone of this letter. You were always right. That family is not good. Remember to choose your friends wisely.  
_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the parchment for a while, scanning over and rereading it several times.

"Who's the owl from Harry?" Ginny leaned over to read, but he snatched it away so she could not see.

"Ginny, it's from someone. I can't believe it! I can't tell you who it is from or even what is in it. I wish I could though. I hate to keep this a secret. Let's just go back to our chambers and just rest."

"Harry, I want you to know. I trust you. But if you're doing anything to hurt me, yourself, or our future children, let me just say one thing... You better not!" Harry kissed her on the top of the head and they went back to rest for an hour before the Quidditch match.

* * *

"Harry! Watch out!" Harry looked up to see the Slytherin Seeker, Pravus Malfoy speeding towards him. He heard a buzz near his ear and realized what was going on. He ducked and swore that Pravus had a look of disappointment before he caught the snitch and raced back to the center to be congratulated by the Slytherin team. 

"Woah, Harry! I thought he was going to crash in to you!" Harry, Ginny and the rest of the teachers laughed, then made their way down the spiral staircase to return to the warm castle.

Harry started moving towards Hagrids hut when Ginny called to him.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Harry turned around to face Ginny.

"I'm going to see Hagrid. You wanna come?"

"No! And you can't go either!"

"And why not?"

"Because, I was speaking with Madame Pomfrey today, and we need to go to the Hospital Wing for a sonogram. Harry, we're going to find out whether we're having a boy or a girl!" Harry smiled and ran back to his wife. He placed his arm around her waist and they walked up to the castle.

* * *

"So you two, before you begin, do you want to know the sex of your child?" Madame Pomfrey had Ginny in a hospital gown and laid her on the bed. 

"Yes." They replied simultaneously.

"Okay, just lay back and I'll begin. Harry here's a chair so you can sit." Madame Pomfrey conjured up and chair on the other side of the bed from herself and waited till he sat to begin.

"Okay, this is what I'll do: I'm going to wave my wand a speak an incantation. On your stomach area, depending on the gender and how the baby's feeling at the moment, something will show up. Sometimes its little footprints walking across, sometimes its bunnies hopping around the top, and one time I even saw an apple! The afore mentioned 'something' will either be in a blue color or a pink color, showing whether it's a boy or a girl." Ginny and Harry nodded signifying that they understood and Madame Pomfrey began.

**_"As mulheres de Velho, une trazer esta alegria de família. _**

**_Ajude-nos saber se uma menina, ou um rapaz. _**

**_Mostre-nos em, o próprio meio de falar, _**

**_Mostrar nos o sexo, em azul ou em cor-de-rosa."_** (A/N: Translation at the bottom)

Harry and Ginny stared at her abdomen and were amazed at the multitude of colors protruding from her abdomen.

Finally the mixture calmed down and left Harry and Ginny puzzled. There was one symbol, consisting of two circles in a Venn diagram-like shape. One circle was blue, the other pink. Madame Pomfrey understood the reason for multi colored symbols, just not why it was a symbol instead of the usual child-friendly animals.

"Harry, Ginny. This is most unusual that this symbol arose. I understand some of what has just happened, but you must know that I am not all-knowing. It may just be something they were feeling. I am not sure, but I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Wait! Madame Pomfrey, did you say... 'something _they_ were feeling'?" Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey and Ginny looked up with the same expression of shock on her face.

"Well, yes. Harry, Ginny, you're going to have twins. One boy, one girl. Congratulations!"

Harry smiled and hugged his smiling wife tightly.

"Harry! We're... we're going to have... twins! Oh my. At least my mum had Bill, Charlie and Percy to look after themselves when the twins were born. They helped around the house and everything! We... we have to do it by ourselves! Oh my..."

"Ginny, we won't have to do it by ourselves. We're going to have lots of help from family and friends! Hey, think of it in a good way. If we ever need a babysitter, hey! We're at Hogwarts! A place full of students! And my niece, Lucy, would probably be thrilled to help. Ginny, everything's going to be great!"

"Okay, Harry. Let's go back and write my parents and Miranda and the Dursley's and Ron and Penny, and Hermione and Fred, and Bill and Fleur, and-"

"Come on Ginny, we'll let everyone know. We don't have to list them all!" Harry and Ginny laughed and walked back to their chambers.

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the evening writing letters to friends and family who they thought ought to know. Finally after writing the word 'twins' for what felt like the hundredth time, it dawned on Harry. 

"This must have been what Dumbledore meant by 'children'!"

"Harry? Did you say Dumbledore said something about children?"

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" Harry thought of something quick to say. "Well, uh yeah. When I was still meeting with Dumbledore in Sixth year, he mentioned something about my children in the future. I wasn't really listening, it's just that word stuck. It's probably nothing." Harry went back to writing and before long, they were done.

"Okay, Harry. First letter to my parents." Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew off. They got Ginny's owl and tied a similar letter to Varian and off he went to Miranda's house. After sending many letters, Harry and Ginny laid down on the bed and rested from a very eventful day. Just as they seemed to be falling asleep, someone flooed in their fireplace and they shot up, startled.

"Ginny! Harry! My baby's gonna have twins!" Harry and Ginny saw the familiar woman with a head of red running towards them to give them a big hug. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I'm so proud of you! Ginny!" Molly hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek then gave her daughter a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Ginny, your father's coming as soon as he gets home from work. I've left him a note. Fred and George owled me as soon as they got your owl. They were just as excited as I. They will be over later to give their congratulations. I haven't heard from Ron, Bill or Charlie, but I'm sure you'll hear from them as well." As if those words were the magic words (no pun implied) the fireplace spat another person out, Bill. Then another and another, Charlie and Hermione.

"Look Bill! It's our little sister, all grown up! Can you believe it?"

"Nope, Charlie! I remember just like it was yesterday when we had to go to Mum to get a bat-bogey hex taken off for doing something to her!"

"Oh wait, dear brother of mine! It was just yesterday!"

"Oh come off it you two!" Ginny smirked at the boys as if they were acting like the twins. "You know you deserved it!" This caused a round of laughter and Ginny walked over to hug her two eldest brothers. Then she saw Hermione and they began screeching and smiling and hugging and crying. The crying came mostly from Ginny, but Hermione let out a little here and there.

"Ginny! I'm so proud of you! I'm so excited that you're going to have twins!" Hermione hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law and then moved to hug her best friend too.

"Harry! Congratulations goes to you as well! I'm so excited! Just think you two, in a few months, you'll have a little Harry and a little Ginny to hold in your arms. You'll make great parents! But I must be off. I told Fred I'd meet him at the shop before we left for a little extra wedding planning. Good-bye!" Hermione walked up to the fireplace, stepped in, threw down the floo powder and yelled 'Wizards Wizarding Wheezes' and erupted in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

The days went by and no much happened. One Friday, Harry had to go to London to get something for Professor McGonagall and so Ginny stepped in as his substitute. 

"Good morning, class! Well, yeah. You know me. Now, we have Gryffindors and Slytherin sixth years right?" After agreeing nods from the class, she moved over to the desk and looked in the class assignment book her husband had left.

"Okay, today, we'll be learning the Patronus Spell. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

A few hands raised and she called on one.

"Yes you."

"The Patronus is a highly advanced magic that when used correctly, it acts as if it were shielding the producer and the dementor. It has no specific look. It is unique to the caster, taking shape of what their inner self feels. It is the same for each time casted, and cannot feel hurt, so the dementors can't hurt it, but it casts out a positive force so the dementor can't hurt the castor."

"Very good! Fifteen points for Gryffindor! Now, how many of you have seen a patronus casted?" Almost three quarters of the class raised their hands. "Okay, How many of you know the incantation?" Now, only half of the class raised their hands. "Okay, good. Now, how many of you have produced some of a patronus?" Now only eight or ten people were left. "How many of you have produced a full-fledged patronus able to repel a dementor?" As Ginny suspected there were only two hands left. A Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy, who from his unpleasant disposition, sleek blonde hair, and constant smirk on his face she suspected was none other than Pravus Malfoy she'd heard so much about from Harry.

"Now, will you two please come forward?" Pravus and a girl named Belinda walked forward. "Now, stand here and, Pravus, you here. Now of course we can't get a real dementor in here, so we're just going to see how you can do this. Now, class, the incantation is _expecto patronum._ Now concentrate hard on a really good memory. And it's going to need to be a really great one when in front of a dementor." After an hour, the entire class was doing the patronus really well.

Ginny was not surprised to see that Pravus' patronus was a snake. But not just any snake, it looked just like Nagini, Voldemort's snake that had attacked her father so many years ago. As the class ended, Pravus stayed behind claiming he couldn't find his quill. Once everyone was gone, he walked up to Ginny.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, in fact you can. I was wondering, why did your husband have to put my brother in Azkaban? He never did anything. My father and mother were cruel, but my brother, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know, he never became a true death eater. Never completed what it was the Dark Lord wanted of him. My father just gave him a fake tattoo to make it look like he was in fact a death eater. He hated it. He came to talk to me sometimes just after Snape killed Dumbledore. Said he wished he was in another family. I'm not saying he was the best person, but he was never for Voldemort. But never for Dumbledore either. He was in a grey area, just like his eyes as he used to tell me. I just don't see why someone so innocent has to suffer when there are still people out in the world that are, let's just say, they're not the _nicest_ of people ever." Pravus smirked then left the room.

Just before he got to the door, Ginny yelled after him.

"Pravus! Wait. I think you should know. It wasn't Harry that put him in jail. He didn't even know he was in Azkaban till you mentioned it in class that first day. They put him in Azkaban after Harry left. I just thought you'd like to know that. But I'll let Harry know how you feel. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." Pravus left as the next class came in.

_'What is UP with Pravus?'

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to write. I got to one part, then couldn't think of anything else. In fact, this chapter's been rewritten so many times, i don't know how I'm going to get back on subject. Maybe I'll just change the rest of that timeline I made... Ooh. Don't be fooled, Pravus isn't all nice, just because he vouched for his brother. He just was wondering that stuff and needed to talk. More from him later. I have a new story coming soon. Might post it later today, maybe tomorrow. But I know I'll get it and the second chapter out before the New Year. Hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas!


End file.
